An Echo In The Wind
by saxony
Summary: A young pirate captain loses her ship and finds herself one again on The Black Pearl, Is it possible for her and Jack to work together without killing each other and is Jack trustworthy this time round, Devon will find out his intentions soon enough.
1. Default Chapter

I still do not own potc.  
  
Firstly thanks for picking this story to read, I hope you are not disappointed however it is a sequel and athough it stands alone , there are refrences to the first story.   
  
Untouchable if you find this when you get back your camping are you surprised? A finished story and a sequel all when you were away. Moulin Rouge Pirate- hope you decided to read this, do I get brownie points for posting two chapters in one day?   
  
The Echo glided swiftly through the placid waters of the Caribbean, pale like a ghost, the sun bounced off her many brass fittings sending shards of sharp light across the deck. Her Captain stood a the helm smiling at the vast ocean that stretched before her. With the sun high and the winds brisk never before had Devon Tarrogyn felt so free. The breeze whipped her ample amounts of dark hair into a fluttering frenzy behind her and tugged sharply on the wine coloured sash tied tightly round her slender waist, she faced the wind with more determination than any man that dared to sail under the watchful eyes of a scull and cross bones.  
  
"Captain," Gerry Kirban her first mate joined her at the helm, his fine features pulled into a worried frown, "A ship Devon, sailing with a pirate flag." he pointed in the distance at white sails peeking over the horizon. Devon took the spy glass from him and peered through it. On any other day this wouldn't have worried her so but today she grimaced when she caught sight of the fluttering black and white flag the rode high on the approaching ship.  
  
"Our powder and shots? How much?" she lowered the spyglass and faced Gerry as he shook his head.  
  
"Barely any left Dev, yesterday used up all that we had left." Letting out a vigorous sigh she addressed a younger pirate scrubbing at the pale wood of the ships deck.  
  
"Tommy lad, raise the yellow and black flag!" she turned back to Gerry, "We have to make them think we have plague aboard and pray that they pass us by. See that the men are armed and that the guns are made ready with what we do have left." Gerry nodded turning to obey her commands. Devon chewed on her bottom lip watching the opposing ship through narrowed eyes, she turned the wheel in an effort to steer clear of it. The victorious battle the previous day had left the Echo with not a scratch and a belly full of riches however it had also used most of the cannon shots and powder, if this ship was going to engage in a fight, Devon had nothing to defend with. Dread crept through her bones as the other ship changed course and was once again heading straight for them. She cursed under her breath as her first mate returned to her side.  
  
"They're coming for us Gerry." he nodded gravely.  
  
"Any way we can outrun them?" Devon shook her head and sighed.  
  
"By the time I swing this bitch round we'll be within range of their long lines besides I've never run from a battle before and I don't intent to start now." she threw him a cheeky smile, "Ashes to ashes Gerry, I'll fight to my end but its is not this time round." Gerry grinned and bounced a kiss off her forehead.  
  
"Good luck then girl," he drew his sword and turned to the men on deck. "Lads! Prepare for battle!"  
  
Devon wasn't entirely sure who shot first, the Echo or the challenging ship, either way it led onto a shower of more cannon fire, the Echo quickly exhausting its supply. Within minutes her ship was overrun with pirates and blood ran thick over the pale deck, her men fought well as did she but with little more than swords to protect them, they were fighting a losing battle. The other pirates hung back picking off her men with pistols and muskets, she was losing too many men. She caught sight of the other Captain, a burly ginger man with a thick beard that he toyed with in his hands.  
  
"Hold fire!" he bellowed suddenly and his crew immediately stopped their shooting and lowered their swords. Devon heaved in a breath and lent heavily on her sword, she had not gone unscathed this time. Blood poured from a deep slash wound that stretched from her right shoulder to the top of her elbow, She was convinced that her assailant had scored her bone as well.  
  
"Where is your Captain?" the burly pirate called searching her ship with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Here!" she stepped forward straightening herself to level the Captains gaze.  
  
"Devon Tarrogyn is it?" a sneer seeped across his face, "I believe your father is looking for you." The hair on the back of Devon's neck prickled at the mention of her father, what the hell was he doing alive? Out of the corner of her eye she saw the crew of the attacking ship begin to heave out her loot she had only just plundered the previous day. Her heart sunk.  
  
"Come without a fuss and your remaining crew will be left unharmed." Devon searched the bloodied deck until her eyes rested on Gerry, he shook his head silently pleading her not to give in, but her mind was made up, Out numbered with no weapons so to speak she was dead anyway. Nodding she allowed two of the pirates to grab her by the forearms and haul her aboard the Anvil.  
  
XXXX  
  
Pain washed over her every time she moved her arm, the blood had soaked the whole length of her sleeve and most of the right side of her shirt and now left a pungent smell. She wrinkled her nose as she tried to get into a more comfortable position without moving her arm to much and cursed when she failed, the blood oozed once more from her wound and she began the fight to stop it again. Captain Don as he'd introduced himself didn't explain much to her other than the bounty on her head courtesy of her father, he wanted her back. Devon scowled as she thought. It had been a good two years since she'd tricked the him and stole his boat, Devon had thought he was dead, she sighed as a feeling of nausea raked through her and wondered how much blood she actually had left in her body as the wound began to bleed again. Determined to keep what she had left, she once more pressed the flat of her hand against the gaping wounds and cried out as a wave of sheer pain washed over her.  
  
Perhaps it had been hours, days, Devon didn't know, the cell she was locked in just looked the same, no tell tale cracks of light to tall her it was day or night, closing her eyes she leant her head back against the hull. It was the canon fire that jarred her to her senses. A heavy iron ball ripped through the cell next to her spilling the dim light of dusk into the brig. Crying out in pain Devon pulled herself to her feet and cocked her head to listen. More firing, shouting, feet thundering of the floor above her. She managed a satisfied smile at the thought of the Echo coming to fetch her from almost certain death at the hands of her father. The fighting went on for a good while before the decks above her fell silent.  
  
"Gerry!" she cried in the vein thought that he might hear her, she staggered back at the effort of shouting as it brought on another wave of nausea. Footsteps sounded on the dry wooden stairs that led into the brig and Devon peered from the shadows at the figure that searched the dark cells. Devon almost laughed as she watched him turn to go back up.  
  
"Well well," she purred from the darkness, her eyes narrowing. The figure turned hands flailing to search the brig again, seeing nothing he turned again to leave perhaps thinking he had imagined the voice. A gentle laugh floated out from her shadow and the figure turned again, eyes wide and fingers stroking at the air. She stepped forward with great effort into the beam of light that the canon had made in its desperate flight to destroy something. Squinting at her in the darkness he stepped forward,  
  
"Never." a chuckle escaped from his throat, "Devon Tarrogyn, it's been a while luv,"  
  
She lent heavily on the bars of her cell as she studied Jack, he hadn't changed a single bit. Swaying backwards a sly grin crawled onto his lips.  
  
"Might of known it was you Jack, the only person daft enough to attack the Anvil." she chuckled and met his charcoal eyes.  
  
"At least I won against it," he looked over her bloodied shoulder, "which is more than I can say about you." Devon snorted.  
  
"I was defending my ship."  
  
"Didn't work luv," he grinned at her through the bars and Devon cursed him out loud.  
  
"Get me out of here you swine." Frowning Jack searched about for the keys, finding them he dangled then out of her reach.  
  
"What's it worth luv," he slurred leering close to the bars with a mocking smirk. Devon's hand shot out between the bars and grasped onto his pistol, she wrenched it out of his belt, cocked it and aimed it at his balls.  
  
"The ability to bear children." she snapped her finger squeezing at the trigger. Jack's smirk fell from his lips and he grunted.  
  
"I see you've not changed much."  
  
"I could say the same about you." Devon resorted watching as he grudgingly unlocked the cell door. When the door swung open she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Ta." Jack wrinkled his nose as she reached past him to gather her own sword and pistol before throwing him back his.  
  
"I thought you killed my father?" she glanced over at him as she began to climb the stairs, it was a huge effort, her muscles screamed with discomfort with each step.  
  
"As good as, marooned him." Devon snorted and turned to stab a finger at him.  
  
"That's funny cause the reason I'm on this bloody ship is because my father has put a bounty on my head." Jack eyed the end of her finger as though a bullet may fly from it.  
  
"Well at least your worth something to somebody." he flashed her a quick smile and Devon stabbed him in the chest with her finger.  
  
"You just remember that I let you go two years ago, I would have loved to leave you to rot however, I believe that means you owe me one."   
  
"And I believe I just sprung you from that cell over there," he turned and waved a hand over at her cell in case she had forgotten where it was. "So I would call it even." he smiled at her haughtily. Devon turned her back on him, he was still arrogant as he always was and he still irritated her the no end as well. The gathering darkness cast an eerie shadow over the damaged deck, Devon stepped over a dead body and stopped to catch her breath, her head was swimming and she was having to make a real effort to stand. Using her sword to lean on she surveyed the damage to the Anvil. Splintered wood scattered amongst dead pirates, blood staining the deck. She smirked at the Captain who had captured her as he slumped against the main mast clutching at a bullet wound in his chest. Jack's crew walked past her carrying handfuls of loot, it made Devon laugh as she recognised a gold statue of a horse that she personally had stolen from the ship she had attacked only a day or two ago.  
  
"Most of that's mine you know," she stated wincing as she spoke. Jack eyed her shoulder and her blood soaked shirt.  
  
"Mine now." he lifted a hand to pull open the tear in the shirt so he could see her wound, she pulled back.  
  
"I heard a lot about you and the Echo," Jack tried again to peer at her wound, he slapped away her hand as she tried to stop him, "It would seem you earned quite a respectable reputation." he opened the torn shirt and winced at her gash. "Need to get that seen to before you bleed yourself dry." his hand fell to his side and he caught her eye. Devon gave him a half smile and allowed him to put an arm round her waist so she could bear her weight on him.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it Jack I'm quite glad to see you." she finally muttered heading towards the Black Pearl.  
  
"Same goes luv,"  
  
Well what do you think? Please please review! The more I get the quicker I update.Also if you decided to read the first one please let me know what you thought, x 


	2. Back on the Pearl

I don't own potc.  
  
A huge thanks to my reviewers fro the first chapter of this story Moulin Rouge Pirate as always and also Pinksoda 99, thanks girls. WHERE ARE YOU UNTOUCHABLE did you get my email.  
  
The Pearl was as she'd left it, dark and beautiful. Some crew members she recognised others she didn't and then there was Jack. Too stubborn to be killed and too arrogant to even let himself be caught the man lived in his own ego. It had been a long time since she'd seen him, two years at least. She had wanted nothing more than to have killed him then, he'd used her, humiliated her but she should be thankful, if it wasn't for all that she wouldn't have had her Echo. She watched Jack now as he prepared the ship to leave the side of the defeated and broken Anvil, hands flailing, feet dancing on the deck as he made sure everything was ready. Ever since she had known the pirate he had been a mystery. He never spoke of his past and rarely of his plans for the future, he just kept ticking jumping hurdles as they came and not looking back at them as they passed. Not once had Devon been able to work him out, his thoughts were so deeply embedded in the maze of his mind that she sometimes had to wonder even if he could find them. Jack ducked nimbly as a sail near walloped his head, his lips moved as he cursed the retched thing speaking to it as though it lived the same as he did. A weak smile crossed her lips as she shifted her weight against the railings she lent on cursing when fresh blood leaked from her wound. Jack was coming towards her now his dark eyes scanning his ship for any damage, satisfied he turned his attention to her and the fresh blood seeping from over the already soiled shirt. He called to Gibbs drawing his first mates attention to her. The older man frowned as he caught sight of her for the first time.  
  
"Devon lass, sailing on the Anvil?" he asked settling his meaty hands on his wide hips. She shook her head.  
  
"Against my will Mr Gibbs," she smiled at him and his face broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Well then, let me have a look at you, bleeding all over the stairs. No doubt I'll be cleanin' up your mess." he helped her up and led her in Jack's cabin. It was a familiar place. The polished walnut table surrounded by shelves that bent dangerously with the weight of the books and maps that they held. The large bed in the corner draped with fine velvet cushions and silk tassels. Her mind wandered back to when Jack had taken her to that bed, made her cry out with pleasure. She smiled wistfully. Jack entered, his hands full of cloth and a bowl of water, he set them down and handed Mr Gibbs a needle and some thread. Nodding his thanks the older man set them down and tore off the full sleeve of Devon's shirt revealing the ugly gaping wound. He looked up at her,  
  
"S'going to hurt lass," but it was Jack who grimaced when Mr Gibbs wiped the blood from her arm and pored a half bottle of alcohol over the slash. Devon fixed her eyes on her hand and bit down hard on her lip snatching the bottle from Mr Gibbs's hands when he'd finished to take a long swig. Jack grinned at her hands resting casually on his hips.  
  
"That's going to be a mean scar luv," he slurred. Mr Gibbs laughed and picked up the needle,  
  
"Aye lass, you'll be proud of this I say." Devon felt the sharp nip as the needle pierced her flesh, she bit down harder on her lip.  
  
"What you for doing now?" Jack pulled out a chair opposite her and flung himself in it. Devon shrugged.  
  
"Find my Echo I guess, she'll berth in Tortuga eventually, I'll just loiter about there until she does." she winced as Mr Gibbs pulled the thread tight drawing her skin together. Jack watched his first mate stitch her flesh together, a thoughtful look on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest has he lifted his feet onto the table humming softly his usual pirate tune.   
  
"Tortuga then." he murmured still lost in thought. Devon eyed him finally heaving out her baited breath as Mr Gibbs finished.  
  
"Aye Jack, s'bout time we got our feet on some land," he paused to pat Devon on the shoulder, "you've lost a lot of blood lass, best get some rest." he picked up the soiled cloths and bowl filled now with bloodied water and headed to the door. Devon watched as he left and suddenly began to get painfully aware of her grumbling belly. She got to her feet and looked over at Jack.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat, are you going to come or are you going to sit on your sorry ass?" Jack glanced up at her and pulled himself out of the chair,  
  
"I see your manors haven't improved much luv," he grumbled stepping in front of her to open the heavy door, Devon only grinned in response.  
  
The crew were hard at work on the deck, scrubbing at the blood stains and mending any damage, trying to finished before the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. Devon walked slowly the stairway that led down in to the belly of the infoumas ship Jack shadowing her every movement in case she were to keel over, she turned irritated at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Jack! I can walk fine, piss off and led me keep at least my dignity." she scowled as she tuned to head down the stairs.  
  
"Cant win with you can I? Bloody moan moan moan all the bloody time." he threw his hands in the air and looked skywards. Devon snorted.  
  
"You deserve every bit of it you traitor." Jack flinched, it wasn't something he was proud of, if fact it shamed him every time he looked at her, and top it all off he hadn't gained anything from it, he was lucky even to still have his ship. Disgruntled he followed her down the stairs and into the galley.   
  
Devon knew her way around the ship well enough to go and fetch some stew from the kitchen, Jack had settled himself down at one of the tables searching his pockets for Mr Gibbs's flask he'd pinched earlier. Devon sat down her bowl and eased herself into the chair opposite him, he stared at the empty space in front of him.  
  
"I'm not getting any then?" he stood and glanced at Devon's outraged face.  
  
"I'm not your maid," she snapped realising she'd forgotten a spoon, cursing she glanced up over at Jack as he walked over to the kitchen. "Grab me a spoon while your there will you?" she winced waiting on a snappy remark but there was none, Jack's anger was always as quick to leave him as it was to come to him. He handed her a spoon and sat back down.   
  
"What have you been doing since I seen you last?" Devon looked over at him as he shovelled the stew into his mouth, he shrugged.  
  
"Nothing luv, here and there, doing what I do. Not seen much land recently, the waters have become busy all of a sudden with merchant ships," he smiled into his bowl, "Full of riches and fine foods, we haven't needed to dock on land for at least six months," he took a mouthful of rum from the flask and handed it to Devon. "Visited Will, Elizabeth, and the whelp, asking for you they were. Grace jumping all over me like a puppy," he snorted, "Calls me Uncle Jack." Devon saw right through him then, his eyes glinting at the child's mention, she could see he was flattered. He looked over at her as she grinned at him, "You?"  
  
"Same as you, I did notice also the waters were busy, it was my downfall. Was too busy living off the supplies from the ships we looted, let my cannon shots and powder run low, Ironically I was on my way back to port and for the first time in months we were attacked." she pushed away her empty bowl at the same time as Jack, he lent back patting his belly. Devon stood as she yawned feeling overcome with exhaustion,  
  
"I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind Jack, my old cabin still ok?" he nodded looking over her frail body, the long stitched wound curving around the top of her arm like a huge letter j. Her skin had always he remembered been bronzed and glowing but as he cast a look over her face she was paler than he'd ever known anyone to get without being dead.  
  
"Night luv," he stretched feeling his own muscles tight and sore after his fight with the Anvil's Captain. Devon's plan to have an early night probably wasn't a bad one, He watched her leave, walking slowly, knowing she was in more pain that she let on. She was a tough woman, stubbornness infiltrating every cell in her body. He'd always see her as a challenge, he'd won her once, two years ago, and lost her almost instantly. He sharpness won her the freedom of her own ship and at the same time nearly lost him his. It had been a twisted story but Devon had come out holding the best cards, she'd trudged over all those who had tried to screw her over and played everyone at their own game. Jack smiled wistfully as he picked himself out of the chair, it wasn't often a woman held her own like Devon did, and it wasn't often a woman tormented him the way she did either. Bad tempered, arrogant, sharp tongued, all the things most men didn't want in their woman yet Jack couldn't imagine her without them. Sighing now he let his feet drag him out onto the deck where his crew still worked on, feeling it was unfair of him to retire so early and leave them working he shouted over at them to leave it until morning, they scurried away eager to face their supper. Tortuga flickered in Jack's mind and he smiled. Being at sea for so long he'd almost forgotten what the damn place looked like and he hated to admit it but for the first time in his life he was desperate to get on dry land for a bit. It wasn't the best place to be taking Devon he knew, with her father out on the prowl and a high price on her head Tortuga was probably the first place Tarrogyn would be looking, he grimaced, he was going to meet that man again he knew and it probably wouldn't be pretty, Jack had had the cheek to wave at the swine as he sailed away from the deserted island. He hadn't been to unfair, he'd given him a pistol at least, to share among the whole crew and Tarrogyn had chosen to use it on Jack as he waved his good bye. He missed of course and Jack smiled at the thought as he fell onto his bed, but with Tarrogyn somehow loose again he guessed it wouldn't be the only shot Devon's father would be aiming for him. 


	3. Tortuga or not

Do not own potc…yet.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys, Untouchable when I wrote the scar being a letter j I didn't realise but when I did I thought I might use it later on, im not sure.  
  
Moulin Rouge, is there any a time your not trying to hunt me down to beat me?  
  
It was the sunlight that streamed through the tiny cabin window that jarred Devon awake, she groaned as she stretched. She felt much better and peering in the tarnished mirror she noticed that she had got a little colour back into her cheeks as well. As if on queue at her waking up someone banged on her door.  
  
"What?" she moaned rubbing her eyes with her good arm and squinting up at the door as it swung open.  
  
"Brought you some clean clothes luv," Jack chirped handing her a stack of clothing, he glanced over the one sleeved bloodied shirt she still wore, "You look like you could need them." Devon nodded and began to unbutton the shirt turning her back to Jack as she pulled it off. She felt his fingers trace the tattoo on her back, following each Spanish word with his lightest touch.  
  
"I thought about having something tattooed over it," she said as she picked up the clean shirt, "but I feel I would betray my mother." Jack nodded helping her tuck her injured arm into the sleeve,  
  
"You should leave it, it's part of who you are, savvy?" she nodded and began to do up the buttons, straining against the pain as she had to lift her arm higher with each button. Jack put his arms on her shoulders and turned her to face him pushing away her hands from the front of the shirt.  
  
"It's not often I button up a woman's shirt," he flashed her one of his wide smiles, gold teeth glinting in the dim light. She watched Jack as his brow furrowed concentrating on each button as he hooked them into place, his grim encrusted hands resting on her shoulders when he'd finished. Feeling uncomfortable under his stare Devon smiled her thanks and took a step back, Jack's dark eyes followed her, the half smirk half smile still resting on his lips.  
  
"Tortuga the only place that the Echo will dock?" he said finally as Devon made for the door. She threw a look over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Unless they go to Sierra, but I doubt it," she paused to tighten her pony tail at the top of the back of her head.  
  
"Why not?" he followed he down the passage his eyes naturally wandering down to her butt.  
  
"They've got no shots and little supplies, and with no hoard left on the ship they don't really have reason to go there."   
  
"So what makes you so sure its will be Tortuga they do dock in?" he followed her up the stairwell and along to the door to the galley. She threw another look over her shoulder, irritation crinkling her brow.  
  
"I'm not saying they will head there right now, but at some point they'll end up at the god forsaken Port. Why are you so interested?" she pushed open the door and headed in.  
  
"Well I'm thinking that it's not the best place for you to be hanging about." he frowned, "Why don't you wait a bit until your father has given up looking for you?" Devon cast him a sharp eye as she ladled porridge into a bowl.  
  
"Why are you caring so much?" Jack wrinkled his nose and opted for a bottle of rum instead of the porridge. He settled down into a chair and flung his feet onto the table.  
  
"I'm just mentioning that your father might be predicting that move and perhaps will be waiting for you in Tortuga." he shrugged and watched Devon set her bowl down on the table and take her seat. She glared angrily at his feet mere inches from her bowl.  
  
"I want my ship back." she answered him sourly using her good arm to knock his feet from the table. With a annoyed grunt Jack lifted them back up opening his bottle as he did so. Devon glared at him over the bowl the spoon stopping halfway towards her mouth. He caught her look and grinned stabbing a thumb against his chest.  
  
"I'm the captain and I can put those," he pointed to his feet, "where I like." She replaced the spoon and knocked them back off the table.  
  
"I don't care who you are, you will not put them under my nose, they smell like rancid meat." Jack snorted into his bottle as he drank, his eyes never leaving her face. Her cheeks were stained with colour once again and her face set in its familiar icy stare, he smiled into the bottle.  
  
"What if I don't take you back to Tortuga?" he lifted his knees to put his feet back on the table, then thinking better of it he replaced them on the floor, heels scuffing noisily as he crossed them at the ankles. Devon had narrowed her eyes at him her mouth curving into a smirk.  
  
"I'll hang you off the side of your boat by the braids in your hair until you scream mercy." she watched his reaction and getting none she returned her attention to her porridge.  
  
"Nah, Cant see you doing that luv, improper way to treat your captain," he paused thoughtfully, "I can think of other ways for you to be getting me screaming for mercy." his thoughtful look twisted into a suggestive smile causing Devon to wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
"For starters your not my captain, I'm my own captain and seconds," she wagged a finger at him, "if I ever so much as think you are thinking about me in that way you'll be meeting your death one member short." Jack pulled an unamused face and set the bottle on the table, crossing his arms over his chest to regard her quite openly. Devon squirmed under his watching eyes, she pushed away the half finished porridge and stood.  
  
"You could put a gannet of its dinner." she muttered turning her back to walk away, "Are you going to take me to Tortuga?" she asked without looking round.  
  
"Aye," he said wearily to her back, "But not because I want to. I expect trouble luv, for both of us, don't forget I said that when your father is holding a knife to your throat." Devon didn't reply.  
  
XXXX  
  
The twinkling lights of Tortuga glinted in the darkness. There was no moon tonight, had Mr Gibbs been floating around he would have probably moaned endlessly about that. Bad sign he would say and shake his head. Jack smiled at the thought as he tipped his head back to gaze at the stars that poked through the broken clouds. For once Jack would probably have agreed with Mr Gibbs, he could feel an uneasiness settling in his bones and he knew without a doubt Tarrogyn was either already in the pirate town of heading for it.   
  
Letting his chin fall back onto his chest he watched the cigarette burn away between his fingers, smoke curling into the darkness and gently disappearing into the breeze. He had attempted some plans to just sail Devon and himself elsewhere but in all honesty he didn't think he could cope with her endless moaning and cursing that would follow when she found out. He actually had just thought about leaving her on her Isle with a box of supplies to wait for the Echo to return but he knew she would find a way off and come after him ready to claw his eyes out and dismember his nether regions. He pondered further on the thought taking a final drag on the cigarette and throwing it over board, had it have been the other way round Jack would probably be acting the same way Devon was in desperation to get back on his own ship.  
  
"Didn't know you smoked," he turned to cast a weary eye on Devon.  
  
"Aye," he turned back and settled his gaze on the tiny lights in the distance. "Not often though," he added as an after thought as if it would make a difference.  
  
"Poison's your lungs." Devon took a step forward to stand beside him gazing also at the town.  
  
"Aye." Jack took a brief moment to wonder what the lass was doing up so late on the deck without her shoes on.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." she answered as if reading his thoughts. Jack said nothing listening to the water lapping gently on the hull of his ship, uneasiness clutching at his heart. It was deeply unusual for him to feel like this, it unsettled him which in turn annoyed him. He didn't usually care at flinging himself into battle or finding himself in a bad position but Tarrogyn irritated him like a scelf in his finger, he truly believed something bad was going to happen. Perhaps if Devon knew that he felt this apprehensive about it she would think other wise about going into Tortuga. He glanced down at her, the beads in his hair clicking as he moved his head.  
  
"You sure about heading on tomorrow luv?" In the darkness he saw the whites of her eyes as she looked back at him.  
  
"I've never heard you so paranoid and dissatisfied about going to Torguga," she joked, but it was an empty effort, perhaps she felt the uneasiness.  
  
"That would be because I am dissatisfies about going over there." he waved a hand in the inky darkness towards the town. Devon licked her lips and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You don't need to stay Jack, all you need to do is row me over and row yourself back and be on your merry way." Jack sighed and looked over at her dubiously.  
  
"I need to berth, supplies, men need time on land," he chuckled softly, "They'll have me thrown to the sharks if I turn the ship away without them even getting a foot on land." Devon laughed softly, it seemed to tinkle in the air and float over the deck.   
  
"Six months at sea Jack, your men have more on their minds than just getting on land."   
  
Jack was aware of her hand still resting on his shoulder, too aware, it bother him, she bothered him. Tormented him perhaps a better word to use. He had watched her, she worked hard on deck, harder even than some of his men, she had strength hidden in her muscles and she could lift or push anything most normal men could yet she was every bit a woman. He relaxed somewhat when her hand slid down and off his shoulder. Gritting his teeth when he felt disappointment wallow in his stomach. It had been too long since he'd had a woman.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He turned jarred from his thoughts,  
  
"Huh?" she laughed again pushing his shoulder playfully.  
  
"I said I'm off to bed." Jack's grin returned at last, his white teeth he had left glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Is that an invitation luv," she grinned back at him and reached over squeezing his hand,  
  
"I've had you once Jack and have no intention of having you again." she turned her back and he smiled after her.  
  
"Was I too much for you luv, cant handle me?" She threw a look over her shoulder as she reached the stairwell door, light spilled over her frame casting a yellow glow over her fine features. Jack grunted at the unwanted feeling that stilled in his groin.  
  
"Aye, that must be it," she mocked stepping away out of his view.  
  
What do you think? Please review! 


	4. Escape from the Collector

i do not own potc

Everyone wants to beat me! Here's another chapter to shut you lot up, two in one day!Thanks for the reviews guys theyre great. Moulin yours made me laugh so much but your urge to chase me with a big stick has rubbed off on Untouchable, she wants to beat me now. HELP. Anyway enjoy:

Devon begged with every God she could think of to let her sleep, she tussled with the pillow, tugged at the blanket, growled, cursed, counted bloody sheep and still her body refused settle. Sighed heavily she stood, the faintest array of light seeping in her window. She cursed the sun as it rose.   
  
Padding down the hall way she went up the flight of steps and into the galley and brewed herself a strong coffee. It she wasn't going to sleep she may as well be as awake as she possible could. She couldn't tell what was bothering her enough to deprive her of the sleep she desperately wanted, perhaps it was her father, perhaps the thought of her Echo, perhaps it was Jack. His pensive state only a few short hours ago bothered her, he had been withdrawn, worried, the way his muscled had tensed as she had laid her hand on his shoulder, it wasn't like him. Sighing again she blew gently on the coffee as she climbed the stairs to the deck, cursing as the dim light of morning sent a sheer pain threw her temples, she rubbed at them tenderly.   
  
The dark sky was slowly softening above her, the stars disappearing one by one allowing the pale pinks and oranges of sunrise to swallow them, a soft mist had settled around the ship and as Devon glanced around her blood ran cold.  
  
"Sweet Jesus." she murmured dropping the coffee onto the deck only half aware as the dark liquid splashed onto her bare feet and scolded her toes.  
  
A ship merely twenty yards from the Pearl brandishing the name The Collector, Men on the deck rushing, preparing, preparing for something Devon didn't think was a welcome party.  
  
"Jack." her voice came out no louder that a strangled whisper, she cleared her throat and turned towards his cabin, "Jack!" a little louder this time, she heaved open his door lunging inside, "JACK!".  
  
"What." he mumbled into his pillow, he tuned his face from it and opened one eye.  
  
"Jack get up now!" she gushed tugging on his arm as he lay sprawled in his stomach. Closing his eye he grunted.  
  
"Another minute luv,"  
  
"Jack, my father, outside!" she dashed to the door to peer out side checking they hadn't invaded the deck yet. Jack pulled himself up grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Pick's his bloody times, first thing in the bloody morning," he picked up his effects and secured them round his waist. Devon was already running down the stairs into the ship, screamed at the crew as they slept in their bunks. She could hear above her heavy footsteps scurried to find her. Grapping a sword from the hands of a young pirate she rushed back onto the deck. Jack stood hands resting casually on his hips meeting the dark gaze of James Tarrogyn. He fathers gaze roved over to her a smile slicing his heavily bearded face.  
  
"Ah, Devon my dear, so nice to see you are well." his crew prowled behind him like wolves, waiting to attack. Devon's mouth curled into a sneer.  
  
"I'm saddened father, to see that you still live." she spat lowering her sword until the tip rested against the deck. Tarrogyn laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather pouch, it jingled at it landed at Jack's feet.  
  
"Your payment Jack, for bringing my daughter back to me." Devon eyes shot over at Jack widened with disbelief that he had tricked her again. He eyes met hers wide and shocked as she was.  
  
"Devon I didn't-" he started holding out his palms as if it would prove his innocence.  
  
"You lying fucker," she said bitterly turning to her father. "What do you want with me? You have a ship, what use am I to you?" Tarrogyn shifted his weight regarding her with narrowed eyes, he stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
  
"You stole my ship, Devon, you robbed me of my treasure,"  
  
"My treasure." Devon interrupted, "Mother left that to me," Jack's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Before this goes any further can I just say," he turned to Devon, "I had nothing to do with what's going on right now." to prove his point the kicked the pouch back across the deck where Tarrogyn stood, it burst open spilling the gold coins around the pirates boots. Devon's eyes flickered across Jack's face and back to her father. If he had been in on it he was putting up a good act, either way she knew she was caught and her true anger rested with Tarrogyn. For the second time in two weeks she was going to have to give herself in to the hands of her enemies. Dropping her sword she stepped towards her father eyes now lowered to the deck. Jack reached out as she passed him, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked bemused, "are you just going to waltz over to him without a fight?" Devon looked up at him trying to work him out,  
  
"Are you willing to fight for me?" her question settled around Jack with an air of mocking, he knew she doubted him and it troubled him.  
  
"Aye." he flashed her a wide grin, gold teeth winking their mischief at her. Her eyebrows raised blemishing her brow and she nodded over at her father.  
  
"Then fight." Jack drew his sword and turned his attention to Tarrogyn,  
  
"How'd you get off that island mate?" he ducked a flying dagger as it charged over his head, his crew emerged from the stairwell door and met the opposing men with blades and pistols flailing, Jack fought hard against a burly man at least two heads taller than he was but his attention still was caught on Tarrogyn,  
  
"I didn't think swimming was your thing, so I'm guessing," he took a moment to drive his sword into his attackers belly, "Some fool must have lifted your sorry fat," he dodged a blade as it swung for his head, "ass from it." he slayer his next victim and turned to Tarrogyn a thoughtful expression crossing his face, he casually wiped the blood from his sword on the trouser leg of his dead attacked.  
  
"Well?" he glanced up at the enraged pirate a half smile settling on his lips.  
  
Devon didn't honestly know how Jack managed to keep himself so cool as he was threatened with death, standing their grinning at her father as if it was no more than a meeting with tea and biscuits. She grunted as her blade bit into the pirate she fought's leg. He cried out and hit her hard with his free hand, the world spinning around her, Devon's sword was knocked from her hand and it fell to the deck with a clatter. A blink of an eye and she felt the cold feel of steel against her throat and arm snaking around her waist.  
  
"James!" the heavy man yelled over the fighting, "I've got her!" Her fathers face twisted into an ugly smile and he nodded.  
  
"Put you swords down men! Or the lady will be losing her head." Slowly the clang of blades subsided and the crew of The Collector pulled away to stand behind their Captain. Devon thought briefly how appropriately the ship had been named. Jack was the last person to lower his weapon, a weary look cast across his face as he looked up at Tarrogyn.  
  
"If I don't see your sails flapping over that horizon in one hour I will slit this ladies throat." he motioned towards Devon and drew a finger across his own throat laughing as Jack nodded at his defeat.  
  
XXXX  
  
Misery overpowered her, slumped against the slimy damp walls of the Collectors brig Devon if in the mood would have laughed at her self. Once again she was locked in a cell, once again wondering on her fate and once again pissed of at Jack. She didn't know for sure if he'd shot her in but it seemed for the moment appropriate to blame him. She sighed rubbing her hands over her eyes musing at her fathers actions, part of her felt sorrow for the old man, he hadn't always been such a bastererd. She could remember the days when her would bounce her on his knee, sing merry songs and tell her stories at her bed time. She had been in awe of him for the young years of her life, longing for his return when he was out to sea. Whilst other young girls played with dolls and had tea parties with their teddies, Devon had played with a stick, thrashing it around, to her then, the stick had been a glorious sword made of gold and encrusted with jewels. But the fun and pretend pirate games had stopped abruptly when her mother spoke softly to her of bad times ahead. Death it would seen claimed even the purest of hearts. How she had howled and screamed when they had tattooed her back, her mother squeezing her hand telling her it was a gift. Death had come swiftly for Sierra then, her illness winning the battle, it drained the colour from her face and flesh from her bones and claimed the metallic sheen in her raven black hair. Her father sat day and night with her until at last she was consumed by death. Devon grew up almost straight away, her father bringing her onto his ship to sail the sea's with him yet Sierra's death gnawed at him from the inside out until he was nothing but a shadow of his former self. Greed over washed him and anger pulsed in his veins, he had turned slowly into the man he was now.   
  
Devon rolled her head to flex the tight muscled in her neck, she wondered briefly why her father had decided to dock in Tortuga, but her guess was only that he wanted pleasure and land under his feet, she would not let the opportunity to escape pass her by.  
  
The keys hung directly across from her on a hook, it was to far to reach and with nothing in the cell to prod them with her mind raked for a solution. At last she pulled off her shirt praying that nobody would come in and find her bare breasted, she flung it through the bars until it lay flat below the keys and proceeded to take off one of her boots. With precise aim she set the boot flying across the passage, knocking the keys off the hook and onto her outstretched shirt. Near crying out with joy she pulled in the shirt, the keys and boot sitting on top. Grinning she pulled the shirt and boot back on and picked up the keys, sliding them into the rusted lock.  
  
Hugging the shadows but moving swiftly, Devon made her way onto the deck. The ship was deserted and silent as her mothers grave, but still she was wary, her father would leave at least the watchman on board. Her eyes scanned the deck, it was doused in shadows but her sharp eye caught a tiny red glowing dot in the shadows. The cigarette end moved and smoke curled into the sky. Devon stepped back and pressed her back against the door she had just emerged from, the watchman was sat next to the wooden plank that led onto the pier she wasn't going to get of this boat without getting wet. Sighing she turned and tiptoed over to the side barrier climbing it quickly and grabbing hold of the anchor chain. Sliding down it easily she felt the icy water embrace her, chilling her instantly. Swimming quietly in the dark water she finally pulled herself out and jogged quickly out of eyeshot of the watchman.  
  
She sat for a moment behind some crates in the shadows pondering her next move, her father would know she would obviously be in Tortuga somewhere and she was quite she he wouldn't rest until he found her, Jack had been right all along. Jack. She wrinkled her nose and squeezed the water from her long hair. Traitor? Again? She didn't know, he had tried to persuade her not to go into Tortuga that was the only thing that made her think that perhaps he hadn't shot her in. Shivering against the fresh breeze that caught her soaking clothes she stood. Ahead of her were the openings of the streets, busy and loud with drunk pirates, even in the dark, empty docks she could hear brawls and men shouting. A pirates heaven some said, no rules, no redcoats, not even a governor. Devon hated it, she despised the lack of order amongst the people of this town, hated the fact that somebody could slit your throat on the street and you'd just be another dead body for people to step over.  
  
From the darkness beside her a shadow moved, she wasn't quick enough to dodge the hand that shot out and covered her mouth, pulling her down onto her knees.  
  
"What are you doing out here luv?" Jack slurred removing his hand and dodging hers as it flew up to punch him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Scaring the living daylights out of me." she hissed through clenched teeth. Jack held up his hands,  
  
"I was coming to get you out of there." he nodded over at the Collector as it bobbed gently in the docks non the wiser of her escape. Devon snorted.  
  
"I can take care of myself you imbecile."  
  
"So I see luv," he paused to shift into a more comfortable position, "Pearl's in the cove west side of here, we'll need to move now before your father comes back and realises your gone." he made a move to stand.  
  
"We?" she frowned at him, "You, you mean." he turned to her, gravel crunching under his boots.  
  
"Stop being such a stubborn bitch Devon, we both know you cant stay here and I'm willing to get you out of here. Now. Savvy?" he turned again and Devon reached out to grab his shoulder. The man infuriated her.  
  
"I am going no where with you Sparrow. Trusting you is a fool's business." Jack snorted turned to face the argument.  
  
"That's rich coming from you, I believe it was your self that was holding a blade to my throat while I slept,"  
  
"That was two years ago, get over it!"   
  
"I am, its you that has a problem trusting me."  
  
"You slept with me cause you wanted MY treasure!"  
  
"I slept with you cause I wanted some hole!"  
  
"I should have left you on that bloody island."  
  
"And I should have left you in that bloody cell."  
  
"You're a arsehole Jack, I hope when you die it's a horrible painful death."  
  
"Feelings mutual luv,"  
  
They stayed silent for a moment, both seething with anger, Jack's hands pulled protectively in at his chest as he glared at her, she returned his glare and he shrugged. He uncurled his fingers and lowered his eyes sighing.  
  
"Didn't mean any of that." he said at last looking at her and relaxing slightly.  
  
"No, me neither," she admitted, "let's go." Jack's grin flashed back over his face as he stood, dusting the dust and gravel from his knees.  
  
"Trust me then luv?" she eyed him sceptically as she followed behind him.   
  
"No, not really, but I expect my chances are better with you than here in Tortuga."


	5. a Long Night

I do not own potc.

Thanks for the review Untouchable, here a chapter for you as a reward hope you like it!If anyone else is reading this story tell me what you think please!

Aboard the Pearl once again, Devon changed out of her wet clothes. Jack had set sail immediately despite it being pitch dark, he was at the helm now guiding the ship into open waters. She finished buttoning up her clean shirt and contemplated resting in her cabin bed. The urge to sleep was almost overpowering, she could feel exhastion in every fibre of her body yet she felt too guity at not being on deck with the rest of the crew. Giving her bunk a last longing look she headed up onto the deck.   
  
Jack was staring out into the complete darkness, his face set with grim determination, the crew worked wearily, their eyes tired. She made her way up the stairs onto the helm to stand beside Jack.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jack swung round to look at her, a grin stretching across his mouth.  
  
"Do I ever know where I'm going?" he turned back to study the inky darkness, humming as he often did. Devon regarded his profile, darks eyes and high cheek bones, she had never been able to pin an age on him. He didn't look all that old but his eyes bore years that his body didn't.   
  
"You know luv," he said breaking his merry tune, "I didn't bed you just to get that treasure," he risked a glance at her, "Or just to satisfy myself." Devon smiled thoughtfuly,  
  
"How old are you Jack?" he crossed his brow confused by her question and grunted.  
  
"What relevance does my age have to with anything?" he answered a touch of gruffness in his voice, his attempt at settling things with her ruined by her rude question.  
  
"I was wondering." she watched him still waiting for his answer, he gave her a charming smile.  
  
"And I was wondering if your wearing anything under those breaches of yours but that doesn't give me a right to poke about and find out does it?" his smile was lost as he caught her dark look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing what?" he eyed her now curiously.  
  
"I'm not wearing anything under them, now you know, so tell me how old you are." His eyebrows flew up and he shut his open mouth. A smile curled Devon's mouth.  
  
"Older than you."  
  
"How much older?"  
  
"I'm not a bloody geriatric if that's what you mean." he huffed moodily calling Mr Gibbs to the helm. The old man ambled up holding his leather flask.  
  
"See to the wheel man," Jack said stlealing a mouthful of Mr Gibb's rum, "Keep some men on deck and send the rest to their pits, I'll take over at first light."   
  
Arms flailing he sauntered off, Devon followed grinning at his back. He stopped at the door of his quarters and turned.  
  
"You coming in luv?" she nodded following him into the cabin and planting herself in one of the chairs surrounding the table. He followed her lead and sat down letting out a long slow breath, it felt so good to finally have his butt in a seat. (I'm well aware this phrase will have some remarks made of it when you guys review). Devon eyed him pondering wither to bring up her thoughts with him now, he looked tired and irritable and probably less than willing to agree with her, never the less spoke her mind.  
  
"I want to get to the Echo." she said abruptly watching his reaction, he lifted his feet leeting them land heavily on the polished table.  
  
"I know, you keep telling me." he said wearily, Devon shook her head.  
  
"No Jack, I want to going looking for it now, before my father gets to it. I'll never get it back if he gets to it first," she paused, it was a lot to ask she knew but she wanted her ship. Jack didn't reply.  
  
"He'll be expecting I go after it so if he can get on it before me its not a case of him finding us its us finding him," she paused waiting for him to say something, he didn't move, just stared at his fingernails. "Are you even listening to me?" she finally asked sharply.  
  
"Not a word luv," he rubbed a hand over his eyes and stood. " That ship could be anywhere in the bloody Caribbean, it'll be like finding piss in the ocean." Devon snorted angry at him once again, he never failed to do that.  
  
"It would be a different story if it was the Pearl." she muttered. Jack turned eyeing her with contempt.  
  
"And if you were me would you ferry me about the sea looking for a ship?" Devon frowned thinking for a moment.  
  
"If you were me I'd have to, rather than put up with your bloody moaning." Jack's cheek twitched and he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I don't moan."  
  
"Yes you do, all the time."  
  
"Only because you give me reason to moan." Devon raised her eyebrows and shrugged,  
  
"Pissing you off is a hobby to me Jack, I enjoy it, it gives me satisfation." she laughed when he rolled his eyes obviously near the end of his tether. He came toward her hands raised,  
  
"Let's please just drop this whole thing," he pleaded clasping his hand in front of her as if he meant to beg, "The Echo is lost for now, you'll get it back, but for now let's just try and concentrate on getting clear of Tarrogyn with our lives intact. Savvy?" he straightened, hands falling to his side waiting for her to agree with him.  
  
"Come on Jack, Gerry is in charge, I know roughly where they'll go. I don't want my father getting near that ship. He'll kill all my crew. They're my friends Jack." she stood reaching out her hand to hold his arm. "Please." Jack sighed and looked down at her hand.  
  
"No luv, I'll sail you to Sierra, you can leave a note for them there saying where you are, Port Royal or Port where ever you like, but I'm not wasting my time sailing the seven seas for your blasted ship."   
  
Devon sighed, it was a compromise at least, she didn't know what she had expected of him, wither he would help or or not but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
"Wither you're on the Echo or not, it wont make a difference as to wither your father wins or not, but it may mean you keep your life." his tone softened now and he stepped towards her eyes burning into hers.  
  
"I'm their Captain Jack, I would die trying to defend them and my ship." he nodded sliding an arm round her waist.  
  
"I'm sure you would luv," She stiffened uncomfortable as he pulled her towards him.  
  
"What are you playing at?" she snapped raising her hand to push him away.  
  
"Oh come on luv, what else did you come in here for?" she pushed him away. It was a difficult move. She fought herself as to wither she did actually want to push away,  
  
"Not this." she mumbled, but he only smiled, gold teeth glinting in the flickering light of the candles. She caught his eyes and regretted the effect they had on her, she spent most of her time arguing with this man, hating him yet he intriqued her still. She had promised herself never to get involved with him again, swore silently that she would never let her mind wander to him. It had hurt her so badly when she had found out the truth about him in their last voyage, it still made her angry. It angered her now at the mere thought of it but as she held his dark stare she was swallowed with a want for him, her anger melting at her own selfish need to have this man. She allowed him to pull her back, arms sliding round her waist like the coils of a snake around its prey and still she held his eyes, lost in them, drowning in emotions she wanted nothing to do with. He lowered his face to her and she felt his breath against her cheek, she felt her stomach churn realising her battle was lost to him.  
  
"You make me so mad Jack." she mumbled feeling her lips brush against his as she spoke. He pulled away slightly to smile down at her, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Feelings mutual luv," he kissed her and Devon didn't even bother to try and persuade her self its not what she wanted, she felt her hands move without a thought. Jack manged somehow his drag his mouth from hers.  
  
"This is cause I want to luv," His trousers went slack and the belt buckle fell to the floor with a soft clank.  
  
"Better be Jack or I really will marroon you somewhere." she found his mouth again, hands working up between them onto the buttons of his shirt, he pulled away again to smile at her.  
  
"You'd never be able to live with your self, leaving me somewhere, cold, starving." he laughed when she gave him a cold stare her slender fingers still working his buttons.  
  
"I'd take pleasure in it." she said a small smile curving her mouth, Jacks eyes narrowed watching her with a smouldering look.  
  
"You'd get more pleasure if you didn't maroon me." his mouth curled up on one side, smug like a cat who'd caught the mouse. Devon silenced him with her mouth pushing him further towards the bed.

Sorry it was quite short, ill update again tomorrow!


	6. The Crew Of The Echo

i do not own potc

thank you very much for yoyr reveiws wyldcat and untouchanble. Sorry about the spelling i know its terrible!!! hope you enjoy this chapter!

Light was just beginning ease into the murky sky, it cast its cold morning rays into the cabin and onto the bed where Devon watched from. She rolled onto her side to watch Jack, he slept on unaware of her eyes resting on him. A small smile settled on her mouth, the sod didn't even look innocent in his sleep. She lent over to kiss his forehead, he mumbled under his breath and rolled over onto his back breathing out a long breath. Standing Devon pulled on her breaches and picked up her shirt gazing out of the window as she absentmindedly did up the buttons.  
  
"Come back to bed luv," Jack mumbled from the bed and she looked over at him, his eyes were still closed but a mischievous smile played his lips. Devon played with the temptation of sliding back into the warm bed, finding his arms and letting him take her again but she felt it unfair.  
  
"No, get up you ape, Mr Gibbs will be dead at the wheel if we don't get up there and let him get some sleep," Jack opened his eyes still smiling.  
  
"It'll take more than lack of sleep to kill that old swine, he can wait another little while," his hand reached out and snagged her wrist, "Come on luv, don't say no." Devon looked down at him as he batted his heavy eyelashes at her, pleading eyes watching her as her shoulders sagged. She wanted to, and she knew he could charm her quite easily, she smiled and opened her mouth to say ok but the door behind her rattled loudly,  
  
"Jack! Get your lazy ass up here man! First light you say!" she heard a snort, "First light's been and gone." Devon turned back to Jack feeling a little disappointed he still watched her, still smiling, still looking tempting. She sighed and shook her head,   
  
"I'll go out, see that Gibbs gets off, you can go back to sleep." she turned and headed to the door despite Jacks groan of protest.  
  
The night sky was slowly being pushed away, pink and orange pastel blushes powdered the sky, she breathed deep the salty air. She stood next to Mr Gibbs as he watched the sunrise.  
  
"A sight to see lass," he murmured and Devon nodded her silent agreement.  
  
"It's ok Mr Gibbs I'll take over, Jack's just coming," Mr Gibbs eyed her suspiciously,  
  
"Is he now?" Devon despite herself felt a blush creep into her cheeks, she looked down at her feet and at her hands and over the water to avoid his stare.  
  
"So which cabin did you emerge from then?" the smallest smile tickled his lips as he watched her, "Be Jack's I'm suspecting?"   
  
"Go Mr Gibbs, get sleep," she said with a small laugh, "You must be tired." The older man raised his finger in triumph,  
  
"Ahh! Not even going to deny it lass, I'm not a fool, And I can see through you like glass, I can." he grinned, "I'm guessing you had as much sleep as I had." he sauntered off whistling as he went leaving Devon at the helm, her cheeks stained and a small grin on her lips.  
  
Jack heard Mr Gibbs whistling past his door shouting at the crew to change over, it made him smile. Mr Gibbs was tough as old boots, always had been, he'd known the old man for a long time, and never once see him weaken. He had sailed once under the Royal Navy flag answering to Norrington no less, but that life hadn't pleased him and he had quickly turned to piracy, it was a passion for Mr Gibbs as it was for Jack. Rubbing his tired eyes Jack rolled onto his side to stare at the empty side of the bed, Devon played his mind as she often did, but this time he could smile when he thought about her because he knew he had her. He felt himself stir and he groaned contemplating just going out onto the deck butt naked and ravishing her there and then, but in reality his crew wouldn't be best pleased and would probably spoil the moment with their jeers. Sighed he rubbed at his eyes again, he was tired, two nights and little more than a flicker of sleep, it was beginning to wear him. He settled back down, Devon was on deck he could grab another hour at least before she would come moaning for him to get up. He closed his eyes, mind wandering, his thoughts ended up on the Echo. It was a truly magnificent ship, Pale, palest ship he'd ever laid eyes on, she was fast too, he noticed that two years ago, not as fast as his Pearl though, he smiled to himself, the Echo could never out run his Pearl. With that thought his eyes snapped open. With only Devon on deck there was no telling where she was sailing his ship too. He cursed as he pulled himself out of the bed, unenthusiastically pulling on his clothes and trudging his way out onto the deck. She stood at the helm, facing the open ocean a compass cupped in her hand, she offered him no more than a smile as he stood beside her and practically snatched the compass from her hand. He peered at it feeling a touch of embarrassment when it showed that she was still on his course. Devon was staring at him with distaste.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" she commented on his dark face as he handed her the compass back.  
  
"For a moment there I thought you did." his face cracked into a smile.  
  
"I'm not stealing your bloody ship." she snapped rather icily replacing the compass into her pocket. Jack frowned at his mistake but refused to apologise, instead he moved to stand behind her letting his lips trail over her neck, she squirmed as he breathed on her ticklish ear.  
  
"Why don't we go and get some grub, what say you for that luv?" She twisted round to eye him her mouth still set in a thin determined line.  
  
"You don't trust me?" she asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow rising on her brow, Jack absorbed her with his eyes and he smiled,  
  
"As much as you trust me luv," she turned away, her slender hands curling round the ships wheel. He stood beside her watching as her eyes searched the ocean, he knew she searched in vain for her ship. He could see the longing in her eyes, she wanted her own freedom back, wanted her own wheel beneath her fingers and her own bearings on the compass that nestled in her pocket. He sighed beginning to feel guilt at denying her a chance at finding it again. Guilt. Jack wasn't familiar with that feeling, nothing in his life ever burdened him, even when he'd tricked Devon years ago, he didn't redeem any feeling for it after all her intentions had been on the same line, but now as her watched the sadness in her eyes it bothered him. He understood what it was like to lose a ship, understood how no matter how much you tried, another wheel or anchor would never match your own. The Echo rested in Devon's soul the same as the Pearl rested in his and neither souls would rest until they found their ships.  
  
"Sierra Isle, Captain." Devon jarred his thoughts as she pointed out her mothers tiny island in the distance, Jack squinted against the sun at the protruding volcanic Isle.   
  
"Give me that glass luv," he waggled his fingers at her until she passed him the spy glass, putting it to his eye and peering through it.  
  
"It would seem we've found your Echo." he remarked handing her the glass and watching her quickly bring it to her own eye. Devon's face broke into an overjoyed smile.  
  
"Yes, its my Echo!" she turned to Jack throwing her arms round his neck, "What are the bloody chances!"  
  
The Pearl glided boldly towards the isle, Devon's eyes never leaving her ship in fear it my disappear before her eyes. It was deserted, not a soul on the deck, it didn't worry her, her men worked hard under her orders but given she wasn't there they would be lounging about enjoying their freedom for the moment.  
  
"You coming luv?" Jack called as he lowered himself into the small rowboat, Devon whipped round and danced across the deck, grinning from ear to ear. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst if she didn't get over there soon. Seeing Gerry again, seeing her crew, how she had missed their good natured mocking of her being a female, how she'd missed Gerry's arms around her, his kisses against her skin and lips, how he held her every night after they made love. With that thought she cast Jack a guilty look. He was unaware of her thoughts as she settled herself into the row boat opposite him, his face set in its familiar half confused half determined look, she smiled thoughtfully, she was fond of him, she knew that much, sly, distempered, odd, everything Gerry wasn't. But her and Jack were too fierce for each other, She needed someone like Gerry, a rock, solid and gentle and Jack he needed that too, someone to stick by him. A strong woman who would stand by him on the Pearl, Devon wasn't that, she knew. She was too strong willed and to fiery to stand by anybody, she needed somebody to stand by her. She sighed as she reached the edge of the Echo,  
  
"This is it then Jack," she smiled softly at him.  
  
"Aye," he eyed the edge of the boat as she pulled at a rope to pull herself up.  
  
"No doubt our paths will cross again," her voice was weak, she couldn't help it, she had never have thought it would be so difficult to say good bye to the fool.  
  
"Aye, Off with you luv, go find your Gerry." he waited impatiently as she tried to suss out why had had used Gerry's name so darkly, she had never mentioned her relationship with him with Jack.  
  
"I love him Jack." she said quietly lowering her eyes, feeling it impossible to look in Jack's without feeling guilt and sadness.  
  
"Aye I know," he replied a small grin curving his mouth, her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes on him, "Not hard to miss the look in your eyes when you mention his name." he grinned flailing hands as he imitated a flouncy loving stare. Devon snorted.  
  
"Your impossible Jack." she heaved herself up onto the rope.  
  
"Improbable." he called up to her as she climbed over the barrier.  
  
Devon landed on the deck with a soft thud, hands feeling suddenly wet and sticky as she pushed herself up and looked at them. Red. Her mouth fell open and she stared about her ship's deck, the rancid smell of death choking in her throat. Her crew lay scattered on the deck, butchered, many missing limbs and heads. Blood ran thick under her feet and she gagged as the Echo caught on a large wave and rolled Tommy's head to the heel of her boot. He stared up at her from blank eyes, his mouth twisted in fear and pain, stings of skin and severed muscle hanging from his neck. Tears welled in Devon's eyes as she fought to take in the scene set before her, her cook, a bloody mess, slit from neck to genitals, entrails clasped in his hands as if he had meant to try and push them back in, Clifford, her watchman and good friend laying face first in a pool of blood, a dagger handle protruding from the back of his scull. She sobbed then, uncontrollable spasms shook her shoulders and she fell to her knees holding her bloodied hands to her mouth, everywhere she looked there was death. Gerry, where was he, her eyes raked the dead to try and find him. Toby, only a young lad, cut across the throat with no mercy. Dimly she could hear Jack calling up to her asking what was wrong, she couldn't answer. Her throat was choked with sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled reaching out to close Tommy's eyes as he glared at her, but she wavered, couldn't bear the though of touching the severed head. She heard a soft thud as Jack's feet landed on the deck behind her.  
  
"Jesus Christ." he whispered, she felt his arms slide under her armpits and he hauled her to her feet, one hand reaching out and grabbing her cheek to push her eyes from the bloodied mess and into his shoulder.  
  
"My fault." she sobbed burying her face further into his chest, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to clear the scene from her mind, but still she seen the bodies fused onto the back of her eyelids threatening never to leave. Jack still observed the brutal massacre and as she looked up to him his face darkened and he looked away unable to absorb the death any longer.  
  
"Come on luv, we'll go back to the Pearl." he tried gently to turn her by the shoulders but she stayed rigid.  
  
"I cant leave them Jack. I can't." another sob shook her body as she caught sight of her crew once more.  
  
"You cant stay here luv, come on, move." he pushed her firmly this time and she jerked back.  
  
"I need to find Gerry, I can't leave him here like this," she waved a hand over the deck, "I cant leave any of them like this."  
  
Jack rubbed a hand over his face, never in his life had he seen such a brutal murder of a whole crew and he hated to admit it but he didn't think he could handle standing on the deck any longer. His heart broke for Devon as she stared at her crew, her friends and somewhere her love. He couldn't imagine the pain that she felt.  
  
"Looking for someone?" the voice was unmistakable, And Jack and Devon's eyes both raised to meet Tarrogyn, bloodied and grinning and holding Gerry by the back of the neck. Devon rushed forward crying out his name, but Tarrogyn stopped her with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"I would stay where you are my dear or your friend here with join the rest of your crew." he laughed. Jack studied him with solemn eyes.  
  
"This isn't right," he said, "There is no way you could of got here this quick, no way you could have got here before us." his question aroused Tarrogyn to smile,   
  
"Ahh, Jack, still tagging along with my daughter, well I had a little help." his grin widened, "A witch by the name of Shelika, you'll meet her soon enough, after all I still need to give her payment for her gift. Wings of the Wind she called it, no ship will sail faster than mine now," he laughed wagging a finger at Jack, "Not even yours Jack."


	7. Left Behind

I do not own potc

Dont worry untouchable they will get there! Thanks for the hundreds of reveiws Funkified Beans! I was up last night and they just kept on coming! Thank you! Im trying to come up with another story so if anybody has any idea's let me know via review or email.

Devon had crawled into a deep hole in her mind, refusing to come out, refusing to acknowledge her existence. In another time she would have found it awkward to be locked in a cell with both Gerry and Jack, but for now she didn't not care and did not even note their presence.  
  
Jack paced the cell, his mind never stopping, it reeled on plans, escapes anything that would get them out of here but nothing came. If Tarrogyn spoke the truth of his ship then the Pearl would be lost behind them, they truly were on their own for now.   
  
He sighed and glanced over at Gerry, a good man in his opinion, tall, broad, clean shaven and hansom. He reminded him very much of Will, soft spoken and probably just what Devon needed to keep her feet on the ground.  
  
"Any idea's mate?" Jack rested his hands on his hips and looked wearily at Gerry as he sat, arms wrapped round Devon as if protecting her from the demons that haunted her. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know Captain Sparrow, I don't even know where the rat is taking us."   
  
"Jack." Jack mumbled curling his fingers closer to his chest, Gerry looked up, "Call me Jack, I think for the moment we can lose formalities." his eyes roved over to Devon as she sat staring into the space in front of her, he was glad Gerry was there to comfort her, he'd never been any good at that sort of thing. Gerry untangled his arms from her and stood flexing the muscles in his neck.  
  
"The witch he speaks of Jack, do you know of her?" his hazel eyes searched Jack's seeking an answer.  
  
"Aye. Very vague, Mostly myths and rumours. I don't know of her true capabilities although it certainly seem that she is powerful." he frowned cocking his head to the side to regard Devon, "Live's on an island, remote, middle of nowhere with a tribe of savages. As far as I know they keep themselves them themselves." he shrugged, "that's the only believable rumour I've heard anyway." a small grin crawled onto his lips and he raised a finger, "Although it could well be true that she lives in a cave and those who set eyes on her burst into flames and die screaming and writhing in agony." Gerry wrinkled his nose and gave Jack a dark look.  
  
"Probably not what I want to hear right now Jack." he muttered and Jack straightened his unsteady shoulders.  
  
"Well what do you want to hear? As you probably well know there is no good in this situation at all." he looked wildly round the cell, "We're locked in a cell probably on our way to meet the grandness herself. So I expect we'll know exactly what talk is true soon enough." he scratched his beard thoughtfully and he eased himself down into the damp bench across from Devon. Gerry paced in front of him, his face grim and worried.  
  
"Best sit at peace lad, unless your plan is to wear the wood below your feet until we fall into the sea." he said eventually leaning back and covering his face with his hat. Gerry snorted.  
  
"Are you just going to go to sleep then? That's a grand plan." he continued his pacing which began to irritate Jack. More like Will every moment. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Well since I've been getting my ears chewed off by your Mrs for the past few weeks its seems only right that now she's quiet it's the opportune moment for me to rest my brain from her forked tongue." he grinned again at the thought of what her tongue actually did to him. Gerry chuckled and stopped his pacing to sit next to Devon, Jack suspected both of them were expecting a sharp comment or clout across the ear from her but none came, her eyes were closed now and she slept.   
  
"Aye she's a vixen no less." Gerry sighed tucking her into the crook of his arm and Jack lifted his hat slightly to peer at the couple.  
  
"Vixen?" he snorted replacing the hat, "Dragon if you asked me."  
  
Devon woke, her mind instantly swimming with the hideous images of her crew. She lifted her hands to try and rub them away.  
  
"You okay Dev?" Gerry glanced down at her, his soft eyes probing hers for any reaction. She nodded and nuzzled herself closer to into his arms. Jack sat in the corner across from her, sleeping, hat pulled over his eyes and hands clasped over his chest. She sighed, the comfort she found in Gerry was niggling her, it wasn't right. Gerry embraced her, protected her, gave her something to fall back on yet for the first time in her life it didn't feel right. Jack would never shield her from pain, he'd push her towards it, forcing her to fear it no longer. When fear was lost you could fight and if you fought you could win. In the tiny dark cell, nuzzled close to Gerry, Devon finally understood Jack, understood why he never backed down and why he forced himself on. She knew that if you shied away from a fear you would never fight it and never win and that why Jack was who was. It wasn't that he didn't fear something it was that he chased it and fought it, and would win.   
  
She sighed again, it was time she stopped seeking Gerry's arms for reassurance and stood ready to fight against whatever she was going to be faced with.   
  
XXXXX  
  
It was a few days before they felt the ship begin to slow. Jack's head had snapped up almost as soon as he felt the momentum change. Gerry caught on and glanced over at the other pirate.  
  
"Do you think that's us here?" he asked standing, Jack only shrugged. Devon chewed her lip and looked between Jack and Gerry.   
  
They had fared pretty well in the cell, throwing plans and ideas at each other, taking time out to see who could piss furthest up the passage. They verbally attacked Devon when she scolded their disgusting behaviour and Gerry was brave enough at one point to have the cheek to turn his dick her way and piss on her boot. Jack had double over, howling with laughter, she'd never really seen him laugh like that and in the end she had laughed too, their looming demise suddenly seeming far away.   
  
But now as the ship stopped it all came back. They were led up onto the deck, sunlight searing their eyes and warming their skin. Each was handed their effects.  
  
"You'll need them." Tarrogyn had laughed and without so much as a fair well speech, each was thrown from the ship into the water.  
  
At first glance the island didn't look that back, it was quite large, lush forests covering most of the rocky and mountainous ground. Birds screeching in the trees and farther up the high steep peaks, monkeys called to each other.  
  
Devon searched the narrow beach for foot prints but there was none.  
  
"There is no one here," she pondered turning to Jack, "Had he just marooned us?" Jack's eyes searched the fringes of the forest and he shook his head.  
  
"It would make no sense to maroon us on an island that we could easily life off of." he stayed facing the forest not giving Tarrogyn the satisfaction of looking back. Devon watched him, Jack was nervous, his fingers stroked at the air and he held his hands close to his chest. Reaching out she placed a hand over them, ceasing their restless moving. He glanced down at her hand and she gave it a squeeze, grunting he pulled away choosing now to rest them on his hips. Behind them Gerry sighed turning away from the ship as it disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"That's it then." he muttered walking towards them, sand flurried around his feet as he kicked at it.  
  
"I think we should just stay put here, wait and see if the Pearl has followed us." Devon suggested slumping down onto the shore and leaning her back against the small embankment. Jacks dark eyes watched her but he shook his head.  
  
"Pearl won't know where we are." Gerry sat down next to Devon and took a small glance a him before resting his eyes out to see.  
  
"You know where we are Jack, I can see it in your eyes. Would our chances be better on the beach or in the trees?" Jack followed the lead of his friends and sat down on the other side of Devon.  
  
"If you ask me that, I think our chances would be better in the ocean."


	8. Three On An Island

i do not own potc

Glad you had a good time moulin, missed you loads, heres another chappie to say thanks

Night was beginning to creep slowly into the pastel sky, it brought a air of stillness with it. The monkeys had stopped their continues chatter and the birds had begun to settle for the evening, even the rustling of the trees seem to have subsided.   
  
Devon shivered, they had lit no fire tonight in fear of the smoke drawing attention to them from whoever or whatever was on the island.   
  
"Surly if there was a witch in the island she would have come for us by now?" Devon mused rubbing her hands up and down her goose pimpled arms, Gerry had merely shrugged and Jack had stayed quiet, she gave out a sharp sigh.  
  
"Bloody hell, you two aren't much help. Jack what the hell happened to I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I thought your meant to be able to get your sorry butt out of any situation." he eyed her somewhat annoyed at her mocking,  
  
"I've yet to here any suggestions from you luv, about getting out of our present situation." Devon pulled a face,  
  
"Here's one, why don't you take a wander into those woods and try wooing the witch, you seem to be good at that, wooing people to get your own way." she scowled as she finished and Jack cocked his head staring meaningfully at her,  
  
"Your right luv, I do have a knack at wooing witches," Devon's head snapped up and she glared at Jack, wanting so much to clobber him with her fist, she held back in fear that Gerry might catch on to something that ran deeper than some words.   
  
"If I die on this island Jack, it'll be you I haunt." she hissed. Gerry put his hands in the air and looked skyward.  
  
"You guys quit it, Devon watch you mouth and Jack don't provoke her." Devon smirked over at Jack as he stared at Gerry in astonishment.  
  
"She bloody well started it." he muttered finally. Gerry stood and stretched, yawning as he did so.  
  
"I'm going to go and take a shit," he said turning his back to head up into the dark woods, Devon turned worried.  
  
"Don't go too far in there." she warned watching as he was swallowed by the darkness. Almost as soon as he had gone she felt a hand grab her roughly by the throat and push her into the sand.  
  
"You stop pissing me off luv." Jack grunted, eyes burning into hers.   
  
"Get off me you fool." she snapped her hands finding his chest to try and push him off. It was half hearted, the feeling of the tight knotted muscles under the thin half opened shirt was almost enough for her to forget where she was. Her hand slid up over his ribs and up his back, she rested it at the back of his neck. Pushing gently on him she guided him down to her mouth, he didn't protest and his hand slid from her throat down over her chest. Even as she kissed the pirate she felt guilt seep into her bones yet she could not pull herself away from him, she would never have guessed that hands that killed and fought could be so gentle against her skin, and his mouth so tender towards her. He was like a drug to her, so took a little bit of him and only wanted more. Its not that she didn't love Gerry, she did, but Jack gave her something Gerry never could, he gave her a want for him, a longing to be in his arms, a challenge to try and keep him.  
  
A twig snapped overhead on the embankment and Jack pulled himself away leaving Devon breathless and bare chested. He grinned as she struggled to do up her buttons before Gerry came sliding down the sandy ridge.  
  
"I wouldn't go up there for a while." he laughed bouncing a kiss off Devon's flushed forehead, "If there is anyone on this bloody island they'll be dead if there downwind." he eased himself next to Devon and draped an arm over her shoulder. She lowered her eyes feeling incredible uncomfortable, Jack on the other hand cast not a flicker of his eyes, as if nothing has happened. Devon sighed and stood, dusting the sand from her butt and hair.  
  
"I think since I've been humiliated no end by peeing in front of you guys for the past three days I'll give you a break and shit else where." she turned to follow Gerry's trail into the woods.  
  
"Devon." Jack called her attention and she turned meeting his smoky look. He lifted the corner of his mouth into a half smile. "Here." a pistol flew through the air and she caught it turning again without a look.  
  
The trees were deadly still around her, not a sound reached her ears. She squatted down her eyes raking the darkness, a finger hooked constantly round the trigger of the pistol. Her hand shook. Fear prickled the back of her neck as uneasiness curled round her heart.  
  
Finishing her business she stood quickly pulling her breeches up and fumbling with the buttons, something wasn't right with this forest, it was too quiet for her liking. She made to head back out onto the shore but a shadow crossed her path. It moved quickly, smoothly melting into the darkness around her. She froze, an instant cold sweat slicking her brow. With a shaking hand she raised her pistol, but she could not home in on anything to aim at, the trees were as silent as ever. Her breathing quickened and she started forward once more breaking into a jog. Deep down Devon knew she would not make it back onto the shore but somewhere in her instincts forced her to run, to warn Gerry and Jack. She opened her mouth to cry out to them but a hand silenced her, covering her mouth pulling her back. Struggling she kicked at her attackers shins with her heels and at last one connected. She was dropped roughly and in the tiny moment her mouth was free she screamed.  
  
XXXX  
  
"I'm bloody starving." Jack glanced over at Gerry nodding his agreement.  
  
"Would you die for her." the question caught Gerry off guard, he shrugged lowering his eyes.  
  
"Devon doesn't need some one to die for her, she is strong enough to deal with whatever crosses her. I would protect her and if I die in the process then I guess I would." he shrugged again and Jack looked away across the dark ocean questioning his own feelings. His heart had mourned for her when she had seen the death of her crew, it would be enough to break any captain. He sighed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Would you?" it was Jack's turn to be surprised and he facing Gerry with a sceptical stare.  
  
"I wouldn't die for anybody mate." he grinned, "Far too selfish that way." Gerry chuckled softly letting sand trickle through his fingers and Jack pondered if the man had guessed Devon and his hidden feelings. This particular thought made him frown, hidden feelings. He wondered if there was such things or if it was just a physical factor that drew him to her. He sighed. It wasn't uncommon for him to feel confused, in fact he spent most of his time feeling drunk and confused, but never over a woman..  
  
"I would give my left hand for a bottle of rum." he muttered leaning back to stare at the stars above them, to his right Gerry grinned.  
  
"Not your right hand?" Jack glanced over at him a soft laugh escaping from his throat.  
  
"I'm at sea months at a time mate, I need me right hand." Gerry lent back laughing up at the sky. The moon gazed back down at the two men, unblinking in its continues stare. Jack smiled beginning to feel settled, if Devon did have feelings for him, he was quite sure she would let him know.  
  
"JACK!" the scream that pierced the air startled both men. Jack frowned as he scrambled for his pistol, he hadn't expected her to be screaming his name but all the same perhaps it was an answer to his ponderings.


	9. The Tribe

i do not own potc sigh

Thanks for the reviews! Moulin dont beat me! i rtied to undate this yestersday but the upload manager was ofline. I'M SORRY!!! Of course she screamed Jack's name! Who wouldn't?

Devon hung over her attackers shoulder like a sack of potatoes, bound and gagged all she could do was pray they meant not to kill her. There was more of them she knew, they walked silently through the trees all around her only the soft crackle of a twig or rustle of a leaf giving them away to her.   
  
Her attacker wore only a leather skirt around his waist, a large knife dug into it, had her hands been free she could have reached it from where she hung, the bone handle mere inches from her face. She choked back a sob, they would have found Gerry and Jack by now, she had guessed that they had always known they were there and had only waited until the cover of darkness to strike. They. Devon looked about her. She didn't really know who 'they' were. A tribe of some sort, in the darkness she couldn't see there faces or the colour of their skin but they were good. Silent, quick and precise. There was no better way to hunt.   
  
The woods began to flicker around her as the light from a fire penetrated the thinning trees and at last they came into a clearing. She was thrown down onto the dusty ground and left for the moment alone. More of the tribe filtered from the woods and into the small camp. Animals tethered outside mud huts, others strung by their back feet onto poles, gutted and skinned and ready to cook. All the huts were built in a semicircle around the huge blazing fire and as she watched some now peeked out to look at her. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow stir to her left, a hut that stood alone, a small fire crackling gently beside it. A woman sitting cross legged watching her. Her eyes were black, and painted around them black circles, her matted hair fell over her breasts and down the her waist, yet she did not move.   
  
Devon's captor stood before her again, dark skinned and muscular, his face bore not a single line of emotion. He turned to the small gathering of the tribe behind him and spoke in his native tongue, they jeering and chanted and still from the corner the woman did not so much as blink. The savage turned to her.  
  
"An offering to the Gods." he said, his English broken and painfully bad. "white female." he pointed to her and motioned for her to stand. Devon was trembling now, she stood slowly biting into the gag that invaded her mouth. Fear penetrating her every fibre, her thoughts wandering to Gerry and resting on Jack. Looking wildly about her, she searching in vain for any possible escape but there was none. There was too many of the tribe and if Gerry and Jack still lived, only three of them. Her eyes welled with tears she dared not spill, she prayed for her death to be swift.  
  
"You bring men with you?" he spoke again and turned to his fellow savage. "Where?" the other man pointed to the woods and replied in his own tongue. Devon fell forward trying to speak over the gag, the savage watched her emotionless and pulled it from her mouth.  
  
"Please!" she begged, "Leave them be, you have me." He didn't so much as acknowledge her plea as he turned away. From the woods behind her she heard a commotion and Gerry and Jack came stumbling out followed closely by a handful more men.  
  
"Devon!" Gerry cried trying to run to her, a heavy carved club knocking him across the shins as he did so. Devon turned back to the chief frantically.  
  
"Please! Sir we mean no harm, what do you want?" Both Jack and Gerry stood close behind her saying nothing and staring closely at the spears that tickled their necks.  
  
"An offering to our Gods. Flesh and blood that is not our own." he watched her with narrowed eyes, "These men you travel with, why do you care for there lives more than your own?" Devon stifled the tears that threatened to wash over her face.  
  
"Because their lives are worth more than mine."   
  
"Devon don't do this!" Gerry said his voice broken and the warrior looked over at him.   
  
"Choose." he said to Gerry, "One man may walk free, the female stays regardless." Jack swayed back eyeing the situation with distaste.  
  
"That's a bit harsh mate." he commented. "What say you to giving us a chance. At least?" he stiffened as the spear that threatened him dug into his neck. "No? Ok." Gerry pushed past his own threat and sunk to his knees.  
  
"Then take me, instead." he said softly, Devon and Jack both turned.  
  
"You said you wouldn't die for her." Jack pondered giving Gerry a dubious look.  
  
"He said what?" Devon's eyes flashed, "I'm begging this bastered to take my life and you wouldn't do the same?" she snorted despite the situation. Gerry shrugged,   
  
"I didn't really know at the time. Does it make a difference?" Devon opened her mouth but was silenced by the chief.  
  
"You die." he pointed to Gerry, "You walk fee, and you," he pointed to Devon, "You stay with me." Jack frowned as the spear was lifted from his neck.  
  
"Well that's a compromise at least." he she haughtily sidestepping away from the man who held it, "Except there is one problem mate." he lifted a finger to the chief and strolled forward. "I'm not leaving without her." he pointed to Devon, "And she wont leave without him. So really," he grimaced, "We haven't really got anywhere."   
  
The chief drew the huge knife from the back of his thong.  
  
"Your brave white man. What is your name?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow ," he grinned at the blade that pointed at him. From the corner of her eye Devon saw the woman stir, uncoiling her long legs and rising slowly, she cocked her head at the mention of Jack's name. Stepping forward she raised her hand.  
  
"Damche, lower your blade," her black eyes roved over Jack and then Gerry and finally rested on Devon. She laughed lightly and she placed a hand on Devon's forehead. "You are a troubled three, confused at each other," she closed her eyes as if drawing Devon's thoughts from her mind. She laughed again. "Your friend will die, but how is up to him," she nodded at Jack and Gerry's head bowed solemnly, "You will see." she narrowed her eyes into slits at Jack and drew her hand from Devon's head, "You will fight," she said the smallest smile curling her lips. Damche raised his blade again and Jack followed suit drawing his sword from its sheath, he turned to the witch.  
  
"I've got an idea luv, why don't you just tell us who's going to win and it will save us the hassle, savvy?" he laugh floated across the fire and she cocked her head to the side,  
  
"And where would the fun be in that?"   
  
Damche threw himself forward and shocked Jack with a stab to his left leg. Jack scowled raising his sword,  
  
"That wasn't very fair was it?" he muttered catching the chiefs blade with his sword. As Devon watched terrified, she saw the two men fight both receiving most of their injuries in the first five minutes. Their fighting styles were completely different and it was the downfall of both of them, however as soon as each had mastered the other not a blade touched skin. Damche pulled back, blood slicking his dark skin,  
  
"You fight well white man." Jack nodded breathing heavily, his shirt soaked with blood and his brow wet with sweat. Devon bit down hard on her lip and shuffled back towards Gerry.  
  
"Untie me Gerry, we'll get out of here." Gerry did as asked, watching in case anyone were to see him but they were all to engrossed in the fight to notice his hand working the binding on her wrists. Even when she was free Devon stayed in her position waiting for the moment where they could run. Jack and Damche still faced each other and finally the warrior lowered his blade.  
  
"Go. Go while you keep your life." Jack stepped back still heaving in each breath. Devon turned to Gerry.  
  
"Now!" she hissed getting to her feet and running, Gerry close behind her and Jack catching on eventually following Gerry.  
  
She ran blindly through the trees, turning every now and then to check Gerry was behind her, Jack? She searched through the tree's but could not see him. Her paced slowed and she turned back to Gerry.  
  
"We need to find Jack." she panted and Gerry opened his mouth to reply. He was cut short by the soft whirr of an arrow, it protruded from his abdomen splattering blood across Devon's face as she stopped to grab hold of him.  
  
"Gerry! Gerry come on, please keep running," she sobbed trying her best to hold him up. "Gerry!" Tears blurred her vision and he fell through her arms,  
  
"Keep going Devon. Run. Get out of here." he winced leaning back against a tree holding a hand to the protruding arrow. "Please go!" he whispered, the sound of feet coming ever closer. Devon was tackled from behind, forced forward,  
  
"You heard him luv, run, or we're all lost." Jack pushed her forward as she sobbed.  
  
"We have to go and get him Jack." she cried trying to pull out of his grip but he held her firm shoving her roughly between her shoulder blades.  
  
"He's dead Devon, As good as now bloody MOVE." he pushed her again and she stumbled forward. Her mind flurried in the pain of leaving Gerry and fear of dying at the hands of these people. Jack gave her no option, he raced her on through the trees, shoving her, dragging her, cursing her when she fell and at last he let her slow.   
  
They had ran uphill and her legs burned from it, blood trickled down her left temple where Jack had pushed her too hard and send her flying into a tree branch and all the while the tears had run freely down her face.   
  
Jack stopped ahead of her motioning her into a dip in the uneven ground, she fell in wiping her fists across her eyes and trying desperately to quell her need for air in her lungs.  
  
"We have to go back for him." she moaned, grabbing at his sleeve and tugging, pleading with him. He rubbed a bloodied hand over his face and looked at her. His breathing was heavy and rough and Devon realised for the first time that perhaps the pirate before her was actually damaged.  
  
"Devon luv, we cant go back." he grasped her shoulders and shook her. "Do you understand? We are lucky we still live now." Devon pulled away crying out in despair.  
  
"Your Jack Sparrow!" she sobbed crumpling onto the dirt and weeds of the mountain side, "You can do anything. We can do it, we have to." Jack lifted his hands and rubbed his temples with his fingers.  
  
"Devon I cant save hi-"  
  
"You fucking bastered!" she flew at him, a fist connecting with his jaw, he staggered back eyes wide.  
  
"I'll die for him, I will and I'm going to fucking try, he gave his life for us!" she staggered to her feet with the full intention of marching down to the camp and making an attempt to save him. Jack grabbed her, yanking her with all the strength he had left in his body. She fell backwards and he pushed her roughly into the dirt holding a fist of her matted hair to keep her from moving.  
  
"We can not save him." Jack pronounced each word slowly, the anger in his voice unmistakable.   
  
From deep below, a scream shattered the night air, Devon pulled herself up sharply hardly noticing the clump of hair left in Jacks hand, he grimaced hiding it quickly behind him before she noticed. Peering through the ferns and bushes by the side of the steep cliff edge Devon caught sight of the camp below, Gerry tied to a post as the savages danced and chanted around him. He screamed again as one reached forward and sliced at a finger, holding it high in the air as a trophy. Devon closed her eyes briefly feeling nausea drain her body. Jack scrambled up beside her and watched his face draining as another scream tore from Gerry's mouth.  
  
"Oh Gerry," Devon whispered. The pain that tore her heart was unbearable, she would have happily curled into a ball and died there and then if she had the power to do so. She turned to Jack, his face set in a grim look of horror,  
  
"We cant leave him like this." she whispered and Jack nodded a last, lowering his eyes and slipping his hand behind him.  
  
"I know luv, your right." he pulled his pistol from his belt and struggled to lift it in his bleeding arm. Gerry screamed again and Devon knew that Jack's intention were the right ones. She trembled as she watched him wince as he raised the pistol, aiming it. A long slow breath escaped his lips and he lowered it again to take in a shuddering breath. Again he tried, closing one eye to ensure he did not miss. His finger squeezed at the trigger.  
  
"Devon luv, start moving, they are going to know where we are as soon as I fire this." he waited for a moment but Devon did not move.   
  
The shot rang out, Gerry's head snapping back at the force of the bullet as it struck his head. The chanting stopped, the dancing ceased and the witch uncoiled herself from where she sat. For the smallest moment before Jack dragged Devon away she could have sworn she had looked right at her.


	10. The Witch

I don not own potc.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Guess what Moulin rouge, I just found me self a big stick to defend myself with but I don't think I'll be needing it today since I updated so quick! Funkified beans, my computer has been acting weird aswell, it doesn't show you new chapters and untouchable you bring a smile to my face as always! xxxxx  
  
The undergrowth was thick under Devon and Jacks feet as they trudged up the mountain, it tangled round her feet and brought her to her knees on several occasions. Jack struggled ahead of her, limping heavily on one leg and grunting with the pain of his wounded arms and chest. His breathing was heavy and ragged but still he ploughed on.  
  
"How bad are you hurt Jack?" Devon grabbed onto a nearby tree to haul herself back onto her feet again. He didn't turn or ever falter in his steps to answer her.  
  
"Not hurt luv," he muttered, his jaw tightened as he lent on his injured leg.  
  
"We need to stop Jack, we need to catch our breaths." she slowed to try and encourage him to do the same.  
  
"What we need to do is get clear of this bloody island." he turned, eyes weary. Devon sighed and quickened her pace again.  
  
"How? Where? We cant hide from these people. We have nowhere to run to. Jack!" she grabbed his shoulder, "Stop, lets just catch our breaths and think about it for a minute." he turned again snatching her hand from his shoulder and holding it tight in his hand.  
  
"I said I would not die for you, Devon, and I wont, but as long as I still live you will to. We keep moving."   
  
"Where will you run too Jack?" Jack wondered briefly how Devon had said it without moving her lips, but the terrified expression that crossed her face told him only that who ever had said it was standing behind him. He sighed and winced with the effort of turning to face the witch.  
  
"Shalika," he held his arms out in a mocking welcome, "A fool I was to think I would escape a fine woman such as yourself." The witch smiled moving like liquid between the trees. She stopped, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"A respectable thing you did back then, you chose his death wisely." her voice was light, wispy and dripping with venom. Devon stepped forward, one hand resting on Jack's hip. Shalika did not miss the movement, her eyes flashed over Devon and she smiled.  
  
"Confused no more is the white female." she stepped close to Jack and ran a finger down the side of his face. "You bleed from deep wounds Jack Sparrow. Perhaps this will be you end?" Jack snorted,  
  
"Take more than a bloody tribe of over intelligent apes to bring me down." The witch smiled, her eyed narrowed. She brought a single finger to her heart and curled it slowly. Jack cried out falling to his knees clutching a hand to his chest.  
  
"I am not an ape Jack, and I will bring you down." she dropped her hand to her side and Devon quickly stooped down to help pick Jack up. He looked thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"Don't do that." he muttered meeting her dark gaze and wincing. Shalika smiled and tipped her head back to stare at the canopy of trees above her. He dark matted hair falling freely behind her exposing her breasts and slender figure.   
  
"I can do whatever I want." she laughed letting her eyes slowly fall back on Jack. Devon chewed her lip, she had long passed feeling fear of her looming death and now only wanted to find peace be it in life or in death. The witch turned to her cocking her head.  
  
"Yes you are tired," she said quietly, "But you will rest soon enough. Sit." she motioned to a fallen tree off the rugged path and Devon sat obediently.   
  
"Jack?" Shalika raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'd rather stand." he muttered eyeing her as she circled him. Devon watched the woman, her long legs moving gracefully amongst the ragged undergrowth, fingers stretching out into the chilly air and curling back into small fists.  
  
"William Turner." she said stopping at Jacks back and resting her neat chin on his shoulder, Devon shifted uneasily where she sat watching as Jack's face pulled into a questioning frown.  
  
"I believe you know him as Bill, Bill Turner." Jack turned now to face her narrowing his dark eyes on hers and swaying back.  
  
"He's dead. What has he got to do with our uncompromising death at the hands of your tribe."  
  
"Dead to you mortals." her hand reached up and twisted one of Jack's braids in her fingers. "It was yourself who broke the curse of the Aztec gold."  
  
"Me and some others." he pulled his head away, the braid slipping from her fingers.  
  
"Ah yes, young William Turner. He has a child now, a female." Jacks irritation grew further and he grunted his response.  
  
"Bill, saved my life once Jack." her tone softened and she circled him once more. "Brought me to this island to escape a most certain death." a wistfully smile graced her lips, "You mortals do not take kindly to my kind.   
  
He returned once, a long time ago Jack, asked for a favour in return, he asked me to put a curse on some gold. You'll be familiar with that gold Jack." she smiled again, cold and alluring. "I cursed myself by cursing that gold, perhaps my wording was wrong, perhaps my potions were misjudged. Either way I felt their pain each time the moon tore their flesh, I know each man who was cursed for their curse lived in me. You, I felt you too Jack, for the briefest of moments." Shalika stopped her pacing and turned resting a hand on his shoulder. "I must thank you. You stopped it all." Jack eyed her hand fearing she may secrete poison into his flesh at her mere touch. The witch licked her lips and dug from her leather skirt a small dagger, no bigger than her palm, she handed it to Devon with a smile.  
  
"Your father haunts you, he will haunt you no more when you see him next. Jack must not fight him, you must, you must face your demons, Tarrogyn will be his death unless you do it yourself." She turned to Jack, who looked rather disgruntled.  
  
"I mean it Jack, it is written, you would stumble on your injured leg and her father would not hesitate, Devon, you will stumble too, that I cannot change, however, you are his daughter, he will hesitate, but you must not."   
  
"Why are you helping us?" Devon croaked as she stood. Shalika licked her lips and lowered her eyes.  
  
"I owe Jack," she met his eyes and smiled, "I owe you from breaking my curse."  
  
"Why didn't you help Gerry, why didn't you help us then?" Devon stepped forward angry now at her. Witch or no witch Devon no longer cared, Gerry's pain blocked all fear left in her body.  
  
"Gerry has no place in your future, wither he lived or died, you made your choice Devon, long before you realised it. I still need to offer the Gods something, I knew it would never be you or Jack." Crouching down Shalika picked up a smooth white pebble from the dirt and weeds, she brushed it clean with her light touch. "Take this to the Echo, I see you heart pines for you're your dead crew . You will know what to do with it." she paused to smile gently at Devon, "The Echo will wait for you Devon, when you time comes. It will be there. Go now, the Pearl is waiting, I have called her to you." She threw the pebble and Devon caught it in her hands. Sinking back into the darkness Shalika smiled again.   
  
"Jack Sparrow, we will meet again, I believe you'll be needing my help in some years to come." The shadows curled around the woman's shoulders. "Tell William congratulations, it's a boy this time and Devon, perhaps a few years premature but congratulations, I believe it will be a boy also." she disappeared. 


	11. A Difficult Conversation

I do not own potc  
  
Sorry Its taken so long guys and I'm sorry its such a small Chapter, I try and update later today!  
  
Jack and Devon stood for a long moment in silence. Neither knowing what to say. Devon watched Jack lower his hand and press it against the wound in his leg. She quickly ripped off her sleeve and lowered herself to her knees in front of him, wrapping it round the bleeding stab wound.

"While your down there luv…" he grinned mischievously and Devon scowled tugging sharply on the ends of the sleeve to tightened it further, he moaned in pain.

"This is not the time nor the place for your wit, Sparrow." she snapped rising again. Jack shrugged turning to continue walking up the sloping mountain side.

"Worth a try at least." he muttered.  
From the top of the small mountain Devon finally collapsed onto a smooth rock. She sighed as she scanned the moonlit waters.

"The Pearl!" she sat up straighter and pointed out across the ocean. Jack stiffened, his eyes narrowing on the dark sails that peeked in the distance, a small smile lifted one corner of his mouth. He lowered himself down next to her, sighing heavily.

"I'll be damned if I ever go this long without a bottle of rum ever again." He shook his head, the beads clinking gently in his hair, "Its been too long." Despite her misery Devon smiled over at the pirate, hunched over, resting his chin in his hands, he almost looked as if he had forgotten about their near death experience. She reached over and let her hand rest on his shoulder, the soaked shirt making her hand clammy with blood. He eyed her wearily.

"Elizabeth must be knocked up again," he paused briefly to smile, "Mind you if I was Will I'd hardly be able to keep myself away either," "Jack!" Devon looked over at him horrified, but he only grinned digging a hand into his pocket as he did so.

"Come on luv, a pretty lass, a bet she's a handful in bed-" Devon snorted turning away,

"I'll tell Will you said that." she paused thoughtfully as he lit a cigarette, "She's not your type. Is she?" Jack laughed letting a thin trail of smoke escape from his lips.

"Not a chance luv, but when have I been picky?" Devon stayed silent feeling rather put out by his comment. He laughed again and pushed her shoulder.

"I'm just messing luv, you know I've only got eyes for you." a tender nerve caught inside Devon and she looked over at Jack,

"Do you mean that?" He turned to her squinting, smoke curling up and disappearing into the gentle breeze. His gaze lasted a full minute until he turned away,

"Don't know yet luv," admitting that was hard enough for Jack she knew, it made her smile all the same.

"I'll tell you a secret." she said quietly and he gave her a sidelong glance,

"I wouldn't luv, I'm no good with secrets, one drink and I'm spilling them all over everybody." he chuckled watching the cigarette burn away,

"I did love Gerry but I loved you more." Jack looked as shocked as Devon felt for blurting it out so randomly. She chewed her lip waiting for a reaction. His eyebrows had disappeared somewhere beneath the red bandana he wore and his eyes were wide, he lowered his gaze suddenly and stared down at his feet, flicking the cigarette butt into the dirt.

"Don't say that luv," his weary tone offended Devon and she scowled.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?" she paused, her voice softening, "I cant help it Jack, its not something I can just switch off." he looked her way eyes narrow and soft, he sighed.

"Its not right," he slurred, his words seeming to mingle together into one, "Your confused." Devon snorted, angry at him for brushing off her feelings so quickly, she did love him, even in the wake of Gerry's death she knew her feelings were correct. Jack stared down at his feet hands clasped in front of him.

"I've known rock's with more emotions than you." she snapped getting to her feet and beginning the descent to the shore line.

"That's not fair!" he cried after her, standing and following behind her. She whirled round stabbing a finger at his chest.

"You said you slept with me cause you wanted too!" He held his palms up, eyes wide.

"I did want to sleep with you! Any guy would want to sleep with you!" he caught her slap across his cheek, closing his eyes, he counted to 5 before the sting had gone.

"I didn't mean it like that." he grumbled, "I meant that your a, well you're -" "Bloody spit it out Jack, I'm a what?" "Pretty girl." he winced waiting for another attack, "I meant that most men would be attacked to you. Not in a bad way." he added quickly eyeing her reaction. She lowered her eyes and turned again to walk down the steep decline.

"I'm I just meat to you Jack? Somewhere to stick your dick and make you happy?" she felt him catch her wrist and yank her round to face him.

"That's defiantly not fair luv, you know it was more than that." "For me it was, but you don't seem to be taking it that way." her sorrow filled eyes met his and he cocked his head to the side sighing softly.

"Look luv, it is more than what you think, " he dug into his pocket to find another cigarette, "But you know me, I'm a little slow to click on." he offered her a weak smile as he lit up his cigarette. She sighed,

"What is that meant to mean Jack? I don't understand where you're coming from?" "Does anybody know where I'm coming from?" he looked about him as if he was looking for that someone. Devon rubbed her eyes, she was tired, deflated, hurting so bad that even looking at Jack made her want to cry. She needed to mourn Gerry, but she needed Jack's arms, his love to help her. It was a terrible thing, she knew that, her only consolation was that Gerry had died thinking she had loved him and only him. "We need to get going Jack, your ship is waiting." weariness dragged heavily on her tone as she turned away from him, he sighed behind her and followed as she gingerly picked her way down the slope.

"Devon," he said eventually, another cigarette butt flicking past her and landing in the dusty trail,

"There is something luv, but I think for now its best to not act on it." "Why?" she didn't turn round.

"Well because, your man has just died and you need time to-" "Don't give me that shit Jack," she turned on her heel to glare at him, "I love you. Is that so hard to believe?" he staggered back a few steps, holding his palms up in defence. Getting no answer Devon turned away again letting out a exasperated sigh.

"Getting blood from a stone." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm just saying that perhaps I'm not the best person for you to fall in love with, savvy?" Devon remained quiet for a moment, her footsteps soft on the loose dirt and stones below her feet.

"Are you incapable of loving someone Jack? Can you love?" she twisted around to take a quick glance at him, his eyes were on his feet watching each step as he took it, "Can you be in love?" The silence that followed was thicker than Devon had expected, it swallowed her.

"I already am luv," he said it quietly, as if finally admitting it to himself rather than her. She stayed quiet, had she turned round she would have perhaps seen the blush that had stained Jack's cheeks, probably the first and last one he would experience.


	12. Rum

I do not own potc

Devon stood on the deck staring down at Jack through narrowed eyes.

After getting aboard again, she had headed straight for her cabin, the urge to sleep over powering her, yet as much as she tried, her mind would not let her rest. There would only be a few hours of darkness left and knowing that Devon had finally got up to seek refuge and sleep in Jack's bed. His bed had been empty. And now staring at him face down on the deck of his ship surrounded in empty rum bottles she guessed he had missed his rum more than she imagined and more than what was good for him. She poked him in the ribs with her toe.

"Jack?" he stirred, grumbling under his breath.

"Jack?" she poked him again, harder.

"Another minute luv," he slurred heavily. Devon kicked his ribs roughly.

"Jack, you fool, get up."

"It's down there luv." he rolled onto his back, his eyes still closed.

"What? What's down there?" she kicked him again to get an answer. He grunted,

"The rum." he cracked one eye open and promtly shut it again, "It ran away." his hand waved in the general direction of the stern of the ship and Devon glanced over at the half empty bottle that had obviously rolled away from him in the gentle sway of the ship. She scowled.

"Get up."

"I am, I am up." he opened his eyes and after a minute of trying to focus them he found her face.

"There you are, hold still luv,"

"I am still." she replied flatly. Jack chuckled and picked himself up slowly, staggering three steps to the right as he straightened. His eyes widened and he glanced wildly about him.

"These waves are getting mighty big, is there a storm?" his eyes flew to the crysle clear sky and his hands flailed out to try and steady himself. Devon rolled her eyes and went to his aid, sliping an arm round his waist to let him gather his feet below him.

"Your drunk Jack, come on."

"I am not drunk!" he scoffed pulling away to stare wide eyed down at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course your not ," she paused, "LOOK JACK A CANNON!" she pointed wildly out into the empty ocean. He fell to the deck insantly and she doubled over laughing.

"You gullible fool!" "You just stand there and laugh darling, I'll stay just here," his eyes drooped closed and she kicked him again.

"Get up."

"Make your bloody mine up! I was happy where I was untill you came poking about with me." he put on a sheepish face, "I'm a wounded soldier," as if to prove it he pulled open the new shirt and showed her the freshly slitched up wounds over his chest. A button rolled passed her feet and Jack watched it go, his face saddening.

"Never could keep me buttons on," he pulled himself up and staggered on towards his cabin.

"You coming luv?" he grinned, "Cant promise I'll be up to much tonight but I can always try." Devon smiled gently as she watched him amble into his cabin, hands sroking at the air and feet clumping on the deck. She sighed and followed him in. It would seem he wasn't for much at all, already face first on his bed, sleeping like a baby, she smiled and curled herself against him, it suited her just fine.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Devon opened her eyes and squinted against the sun that streamed through the windows. The sun was already high and she took a rough guess that Mr Gibbs had taken control of the ship for the moment, Jack was still fast asleep beside her, his arm curled round her waist in a protective embrace. She smiled and nuzzled down into his chest, enjoying the warmth and safeness that penetrated her body. Devon let her mind wander, risking a thought about Gerry, it saddened her instantly and she quickly forced him from her mind. The Echo, she sighed, she knew what she had to do and her saddness deepened.

To her side her pirate stirred, mumbling something or other about the Pearls wheel, she frowned wondering if the blasted ship was the only thing he ever thought about.

"Are you awake?" she whispered pulling the covers tighter round her arms. Jack opened his eyes for a small moment.

"Aye." he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his tired eyes, "Are you?"

"It would appear so." she frowned again and he glanced over at her, risking a small grin.

"Just checking luv," his arm wrapped round her waist again and his eyes drooped closed, the stubble on his cheek rubbing against her shoulder as he sighed deeply.

"We need to go back to the Echo Jack." she said thoughtfuly gazing up at the ceiling, he dragged his eyes open for a moment to nod at her,

"Aye,"

"We should get up."

"Aye." his voice was already drifting as sleep found him again. Devon smiled and tugged a braid from his face, her fingers gently brushing over a small bruise on his temple, he grumbled again.

"You grumpy old man," she chukled as his eyes opened again.

"Not grumpy luv and I'm definatly not an old man," he rolled away and stretched groaning loudly as he did so. "What you doing in here anyway?" Devon took the comment lightly and laughed.

"I saved your sorry drunk ass from freezing to death on the deck last night." Jack frowned struggling to remember his previous drunk stupour the night before. He shrugged lightly and grinned.

"Missed me rum." Devon eyed him before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing. He watched her silently as she brushed the creases from her clothing.

"Come on Jack, get up." she wearily pulled on her boots and stood impatiently waiting for him to rise. His brow furrowed and he winced as he slowly sat up. Devon had forgotton about his injuries and felt suddenly sorry for him, she smiled gently.

"Are you sore Jack?" he glanced over as he flexed an arm as if checking it still worked, Devon took a step towards him, "It's only me Jack, you can tell me." Jack had yet to complain about his injured arm, chest and leg, she knew he wouldn't say anything but he was hurt.

"Aye." he finaly admitted bowing his head to rub his temples. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"S'ok Jack, you stay here then, I'll go up on deck, set bearings for the Echo." she surprised both of them by kissing his shoulder as she left, Jack smiled or winced he wasn't quite sure. The pain in his left leg wasn't too bad compared to the pain in his chest every time he breathed. Pulling open the shirt he peered at the angry stitched wound across his right side, scored his ribs Gibbs had said. Is arm also throbbed, a hot burning pain where Damche had drew he sword over his bisep. They were just a few of the scrapes he received although the worst, it was the smaller ones that irrited him the most, too small to stitch, they iched as they healed and burst back open if he moved too quickly. Jack let out an irritated sigh. He despised feeling like this, sore, tired, having to let his first mate man the ship because of his weakness. Grunting with the effort of standing he gathered his effects and went towards the door. Far too much rum last night, his head was swimming, a dull ache was beginning to penetrate his brain. His left leg below him buckled as a sharp stab of agony gripped the torn muscle in his thy. For the first time in his life Jack's hand hesitated on the door knob, the first time in his life he felt almost beat. And for the first time he could not face the wheel of his ship.

Instead he turned to his trunk and fished out a bottle of rum, a little wouldn't harm him, just enough to take the edge off the pain and quell the throb in his head.

It was the sharp smash that jarred Jack awake, he eased his forhead from the table and looked blearily down at the empty rum bottle that had broken on the floor. A frown settled on his forehead and he tried with great effort to guide his unsteady hand to his eyes.

"Bloody hell." he muttered as the ache in his head returned with avengance. Staggering to the door he went on deck and faced the sun with almost bitter contemptment. It was merciless, searing his eyeballs and bringing an instant sweat onto his forehead. He turned to go back inside to the safety of his cabin.

"Mary mother of God, Jack." Mr Gibbs ambled forward holding his hands out as if he meant to embrace the captain, Jack grumbled under his breath before swinging round to meet Gibbs greeting. "You look near dead!"

"Well much to the annoyance of a select few, I'm not," he squinted up on the helm at Devon as she stood by the wheel, he staggered back giving away his presense to her, She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Jack Sparrow are you drunk again?" she scolded. Jack held out his hands a sheepish grin finding his lips. He nodded.

"No." his answer didn't quite work with the nod. From the wheel devon sighed vigorously and proceeded to ignore him. Setting her face against the wind and clasping her hands over the wheel she hauled it west towards Sierra. Jack wrinkled his nose below her and turned to Gibbs.

"Never could keep a woman happy mate," the older man laughed heartily and pulled out his drinking flask,

"Happens to the best of us Jack." he swigged heavily on the flask and offered it to Jack whio peered at it with stinking eyes before shaking his head.. Mr Gibbs frowned and remained pensive for a moment, watching the deck around him with thoughtful eyes, he turned back to his captain who had been edging closer to his cabin door.

"The lass set bearings for the Sierra Isle, she going to fetch her ship?" Jack sighed at his attempt to get away and turned to squint at Gibbs.

"It would appear so." he turned away again praying his first mate would leave him be.

"Heard that Norrington has a new ship, The Sea Skipper, just as-"

"Tell you what." Jack interrupted swaying forward and raising a finger at Gibbs, "You keep talking and I'll just nip in here," he turned the finger to the door of his cabin, "I swear I'm still listening ," his voice trailed off as he disappeared into his cabin to seek a slumber that he craved.


	13. Sinking The Echo

I do not own potc  
  
Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Funky i completly forgot about that, i'll put it somewhere in the story! Moulin you were right, your mind is in the gutter, but it would appear Untouchable's is too! You pair will have to fight each other for him! lol, by the time you'r finished i'll be half way across the world with him myself! Thanks again Funkified Beans!  
  
Devon stared with mournful eyes at the ship before her, an eerie silence wrapping The Echo as she bobbed gently in the quiet sea. Jack stood next to her, he'd given up his sulking the previous day and was at last back to his normal self. Devon hadn't told him, or anyone else her plans for the Echo, primarily because she wasn't completely sure herself what she was going to do but staring at it now, she knew what was to be done.

Jack turned to her, beads clicking together in his hair and he regarded her for a long moment.

"What do you want me to do luv? I'll send the men across to clear the dead? Yes? No?" he held out his hands to try and encourage an answer but Devon only sighed and reached into her pocked to retrieve the small white pebble the witch had given her. Holding it high, she threw it hard over the placid water and onto the deck of the Echo. Jack frowned, his hands and fingers curling into his chest.

"Shall we go and clear the deck Devon?" he tried again edging closer towards her, peering down at her with confused eyes.

"Sink it." she replied abruptly and Jack swayed back, his face shocked.

"What? Sink it? There is not a scratch on that boat." he waved a frantic hand over towards the Echo. Devon closed her eyes for a moment, did Jack not know how hard this was for her without him prattling on as well?

"Jack, please. I'm telling you I want it sunk." she turned to him eyes searching for acceptance in his face. There was none.

"We can trade it, sell it? We cant just sink it." his attempt at reasoning with her resulted in a stinging slap across his cheek. Devon's eyes were a blaze with a painful anger.

"Tis my ship and I want it sunk." she cast a futile glance at The Echo. "My crew died on that Echo and they shall be put to rest on it too. Nobody will benefit there death." her voice softened and she lowered her eyes, "Sink it Jack." Jack stared at her for a long moment before he shook his head.

"I'm not going to luv, I think you need some more time to think about it before you make some rash decisions." he turned to leave but Devon caught his wrist and yanked him back with incredible force.

"Why is it that you always question my decisions? Why is it you never trust that I am thinking straight?" her growl exposed the hostility in her voice. Her grip tightened on his wrist as he tried to pull free, fingernails digging into his flesh. Jacks eyes wavered uncertainly but he held her burning eyes. "I'll tell you something Jack. I want to sink that ship. I WANT to. Understand? And if you don't do it, I will." she snatched her hand away and Jack didn't move, his eyes locked on hers and his head cocked to one side.

"Mr Gibbs! See that the cannons are not touched, I don't want anybody down there." a smile crawled across his lips as Devon's face reddened with rage.

"You infuriate me Jack." she snapped turning on her heal to walk away.

"I know that feeling darling," he shot back watching as she stormed off towards the stairwell.  
  
XXXX  
  
Devon was only mildly surprised Jack hadn't come to find her later that evening, he'd be blind drunk by now and probably unconscious in the next half an hour. She smiled at the thought of him. Blasted fool that he was. She completely understood why he didn't want to sink the Echo, if was the other way round she would put up a fuss if Jack had tried to sink the Pearl but then, nothing in the world would make Jack want to sink his own ship. Devon sighed as she begun to wonder if perhaps Jack was right, maybe she was being rash, the Echo was a fine ship and it didn't deserve to be lost to the sea. The tiny row boat knocked gently against the hull of the Echo and Devon set about getting herself and the gunpowder barrel onto the deck.

The rancid smell of rotting flesh made her retch instantly, it overpowered her and brought tears to her eyes. Quickly, once she had finished empting her lunch over the side of the ship, she tied a length of cloth around her nose and mouth before picking up the barrel and heading below deck.

The hot Caribbean sun had been merciless to the dead crew and Devon could not look at them. All doubts about sinking the ship had gone. She would never be able to Captain this ship again and she would be damned if she would let anybody else have it. Below deck was quiet and still, as if her crew were merely sleeping in their quarters, she smiled gently at fragments of memories came to her.

The galley was were she chose to rest the barrel, she tipped a long trail along the pale floor and upended the rest in a pile in the corner, it wasn't enough to blow the ship up but it was enough to set it on fire and sink it.

She sighed and sat down on a stool looking around the large room with fondness, so many times she had drunk and played cards in here, told her crew stories of Jack and the Pearl, Always by the end of the night Crawford and Tommy were up dancing on the tables and for the briefest of moments Devon could hear Josh's banjo and his brothers harmonica playing the fast jolly music of the Irish kind. A shiver rippled down her spine as the air in the galley stirred, a breeze from the door most likely. The white pebble popped into her mind for a moment as she lit the powder trail, a gift from a witch, Shelika knew she was going to have done this and Devon had somehow known to sink the ship with the pebble on board but its significance she could not tell.

Standing slowly, she watched the powder spark and crackle as it crawled towards the large pile in the corner, she glanced about in the stale air.

"If you're here guys, I'm sorry." her voice was alien and strange in the silence of the ship, it seemed to linger around her ears like fog, she shivered again as she made her way back up to the deck, taking care not to trip and fall over somebody limbs.

The small explosion happened when Devon had got into the small row boat and begun her journey back to the Pearl, The bang had echoed round the isle and sent a flurry of black smoke into the night air. Devon watched as she rowed, flames beginning to lick the deck and curl round the masts. Climbing out of the row boat Devon stood on the deck of the Pearl for a long moment.

"I had to do it." she explained not turning to look at Jack as he sat in shadows observing the burning Echo.

"Waste of a ship," he slurred, "waste of a good Captain." he stepped forward, his face flickering in the hue of the flames.

"A captain no more." she sighed, "The Echo will be thick with death had I chose to sail her again, the blood would stain the deck, I would be haunted with memories." she shook her head and stepped towards the pirate. "I'm weak Jack, I deserve to be haunted with their spirits." Jack let out a long, slow breath, studying her with sorrowful eyes.

"Your weakness is that you chose to destroy the ship that you fought for so hard, two years ago you would have scrubbed that deck till your hands bled, buried the dead and revenged their murderer." he tipped his chin towards the blazing Echo as she began to slide beneath the inky waters, "Where are you Devon? I don't see you here, not the lass that I fought with anyway."

Devon was taken aback with Jack's cold tone, she guessed he was right however, she could feel all that had held her so strong and determined slip away from her soul, like sand in an hourglass. Jack was disappointed in her, disappointed that she had not chosen to hold her head up and sail on despite her set back. "My father will get what's coming, and I will get my feet back behind the wheel of another ship. But for now I'm doing what I need to do and if you choose to condemn me for it, then so be it Jack. I can love you without needing you ." she lowered her eyes as the fire that had doused the deck with light went out. The Echo had gone and with it so had Devon's will and fight. She faced her pirate with rawness and new emotion, anger and sorrow gone and the beginnings of a new glint formed in her eye. There would be no remorse for her father or indeed Jack had he chose to not to stand with her. He narrowed his eyes on her, trying to figure out her new feeling of contemptment for the world.

"Your father will be somewhere around Tortuga I expect, he'll be lapping up the attention for fouling my name, and yours I suppose. You sail tomorrow." "I sail?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, this is your fight luv, you sail the Pearl, you kill father and then with any luck I'll have you back the way you were before all this mess." he waved a hand over 'this mess' as if it disgusted him. Devon softened.

"I'm still me Jack, I just need to finish it." Jack's eyes were weary on her.

"you'll not be you until you get back that arrogant, stubborn sharp tongue of yours." he smiled and lent down to kiss her gently.


	14. Another Dead Crew

I do not own potc  
  
Thanks all you guys for sticking with me for another story, but as this one draws to an end I don't have one single idea for another. So im going to ask you lot for some inspiration , any idea's? Please tell me, I don't know what I'll do if I don't have something to write!  
  
The journey to Tortuga had been a tedious one, despite Jack's orders to sail the Pearl Devon had chose instead to stay in his cabin, taking refuge in the books and maps that littered the shelving. He would check on her now and again and she would smile and say she was fine and at night when he crawled into the bed next to her she would sometimes tell him of the things she had learned, her voice quiet and soft as her hands as they slipped over his chest. Each night he bit back the urge to confront her, to encourage an argument, try and prize her from the shell she had sunk into. It was useless, her spark had gone and she was as she had said, weak.

"Jack!" Mr Gibbs shook his shoulder, "Unless my senses are deceiving me I'd say you were a million miles away." the old man offered him his flask and Jack drank from it readily,

"You say what?" he eyed Gibbs over the flask.

"I was sayin' that we hit Tortuga the day after tomorrow, are we to make berth or wait here for the lass's father to show." Jack shrugged.

"Don't know mate, I don't know that Tarrogyn is in Tortuga for sure, it was just a guess." Mr Gibbs furrowed his bushy eyebrows and stiffened.

"Wild goose chase if you ask me." he muttered lowering his eyes.

"If I remember correctly I didn't ask you," his voice was edged with a sharpness that Jack not often use with his first mate, he felt an instant pang of guilt and handed the flask back. He knew that the crew were restless, the whole Tarrogyn thing had been going on for too long now, they were, as Jack was eager to get back into the normal swing of things.

"Devon still in my cabin?" Jack asked absentmindedly trying to steer the conversation away for Tarrogyn and what future events lay with him. Mr Gibbs nodded.

"Aye Jack, asleep, isn't quite herself is the lass."

"This needs finished," Jack replied running a hand over the polished wood of the wheel, "She needs to finished it." Mr Gibbs had agreed at least instead of interrogating him further. "I'm going to go and fill my belly, you look after the wheel. I wont be long."

"Aye Capt'n." Jack left the helm wincing as he ambled down the stairwell to the galley. His leg was still bothering him, he'd lost his fluent stroll to a limp now as the wound had flamed and become slightly infected. Mr Gibbs had sorted him as best as he could but still the pain seared his thy each time he set down his weight on it. A face set in thunder and a mood to sour the devils Jack ladled some cold broth into a bowl. He ate it slowly, his eyes never leaving a rut in the table he sat at.

"Jack?" Devon's voice floated across to him from the door way and he glanced over at her trying his best to offer a smile. She came towards him and observed his dark mood.

"Are you troubled?" her eyes looked hollow and dull, it saddened Jack to look at her, to watch her slip away in front of him.

"Just hungry luv," his appetite had died somewhat now and he pushed away the bowl lighting a cigarette instead.

"Your smoking a lot Jack, its not like you." her comment jarred him slightly and a scowl found place on his forehead.

"Cause you would know all about that luv." again his tone brought on a streak of guilt, Devon had flinched and lowered her eyes.

"Anyway," she said softly rising from the table, "I just came to tell you that its time, The ship has been sighted." she turned to leave as Jack just about choked on the smoke in his lungs.

"Damn woman why didn't you bloody say!" he stood quickly, his hands flying over his body to check he had his effects and pistol.

"I did just say." her snappy reply made Jack smile, well at least there was something left in her, griping the cigarette between his teeth he tightened his breaches and grinned at her.

"You all set luv?" she nodded and he flicked the butt into an empty rum bottle.

"You remember what that witch said Jack." Devon's warning made Jack raise his eyebrows, "I mean it, you stay away from him." she climbed the stairs slowly waiting for Jack to agree, he did eventually as they surfaced on the deck. The crew were busy organising the ship and sorting themselves with weapons, she sighed as she caught site of the opposing ship, it was closer now, close enough for Devon to see her father at the helm.

"Do we fire on them?" Jack asked hurriedly, hands curling in his anticipation. Devon shook her head.

"No. I don't think he'll expect that we're on the Pearl, he wont fire at us, he wants the Pearl for himself." Devon swept her hair behind her and secured it tightly with some cord, "He'll be wanting to board us, I have to get on there first. Have your men ready with their pistols, if any one of his crew move, shoot them." Jack nodded and darted off to speak with Mr Gibbs, Devon took the opportunity to grasp hold of a loose rope and climb onto the side barrier. On the other ship merely yards away she could see the men preparing to board, her father hadn't spotted her yet, he was too busy straightening out his uniform. Devon smirked at his stupidity and threw herself off the side of the ship. The rope sent her in a wide arc and she landed heavily on the deck. By the look on her fathers face, she was the least expected person that would be standing before him. The crew stopped there working and waited for Tarrogyn to give them a new order.

"This is between you and me father. The Pearl will not fire and I would like your word that you will not fire on them."

"I will not give you any word." he sneered back his hand finding its way to the handle of his sword.

"In that case," she nodded over at the Pearl, the crew each holding a pistol aiming at the crew that Tarrogyn captained, "If any of your men move, they will get shot." James Tarrogyn mused on this for a moment, his face set in a ugly scowl at last he nodded.

"How'd you get off that bloody island?" he asked curiosity finally overcoming him, Devon smiled and shrugged lightly,

"Well, the witch, Shelika, she knows Jack. You remember Jack don't you? about so height, black hair, Dark-"

"I know him!" her father growled at her mocking and Devon put on a thoughtful expression,

"Ahh, that's right, you and him tried to screw me over the first time round." she paused to glance around her, "Anyway Shalika owes Jack a favour, cause he helped her in someway, I cant remember how." she scratched her cheek absentmindedly, "Actually I must ask Jack about that…."

"And she just let you waltz off that island!" he snorted, "I don't think so."

"Well yes she did, however she did keep Gerry to herself, needed him but Jack and I.." she shrugged, "I guess she saw a future in us," she drew her sword, "Not for you however." Tarrogyn drew his own sword startled by her eagerness to fight.

"You could have changed your ways father, mother will be so disappointed in you when you burn in hell instead of meeting her in the afterlife." Tarrogyn flinched at the mention of Sierra, his eyes gave a flicker of sorrow as he raised the sword.

"She'll be wanting some company then, perhaps I'll sent you to meet her instead." Devon snorted and drew down her blade with incredible force. The clang of metal against metal rung out over the deck as father and daughter fought. Devon was agile and quick but Tarrogyn was strong, each time his blade met hers it sent a shuddering pain down into her wrists. She grimaced against it biting down onto her lip as she fought., feeling the scream of fatigue in her muscles.

Dimly Devon was aware of fate as it stabbed her thy with an agonising pain. It was meant to be Jack who fought Tarrogyn, she remembered this as her leg buckled beneath her. It was not Tarrogyn who had cause this screaming agony, it was merely what was meant to have happened had Jack fought the brute. As the witch had predicted she fell, her sword skidding away from her and for the briefest of moments Devon was suddenly aware at how beautiful and clear the sky looked as she stared up at it, A shadow fell across her face as her father blocked the warm sun from her skin, his blade high above her, ready to reign down at her heart. Her eyes caught his and a flicker crossed them, he hesitated, momentarily lowering the blade slightly.

It was in this moment that Devon knew what to do, she pulled from her breaches the small gold dagger Shelika had given her. It felt cool in her hand and she drew her eyes to her father, for a moment she wondered if perhaps he would change, perhaps now he would be the father she wanted so much. She hesitated.

Had it not been for Jack's shout the blade would have probably went straight through her chest and split her heart in two, but as she turned to look for him she moved and instead the sword sent a searing pain through her shoulder, pinning her to the deck. Crying out, her hand flew up, the small dagger leaving her fingers and hurtling through the air. Tarrogyn staggered back at the force of the dagger as it imbedded in his chest, bloody oozing onto his clothes and hands as he pulled it from his chest. His eyes lowered to Devon as she lay helpless on the deck and he smiled gently.

"This used to be mine." he whispered, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth,

"I gave it to the witch as part payment for the blessing she gave the ship," he heaved in a breath and coughed as more blood filled his throat, "She said I'd have it back one day." he fell back and dropped the small dagger at his feet. Devon wondered how such a small blade could have killed him in such a way, she tugged at the sword that pinned her and managed to get to her knees. She smiled as her fathers body began to crumble, the wind picking up the dust and sending it carelessly into the open ocean, cursed was the blade. Devon closed her eyes for one moment, not to respect her father's death, but to thank the witch for her gift.

"Devon?" Jack approached her, picking his way through the crew that still stood dumfounded at their dead captain. "Are you okay luv?" Devon ignored him as she pulled herself up and turned to face the crew, he eyes absorbed them, each man, each face. Some she recognised as the men she sailed with, She had been first mate aboard the Echo under her father's orders, these men that knew her lowered their eyes.

"Devon!" Jack grabbed her arm and she turned to him, her face set and her eyes gleaming with malicious anger.

"It's over luv," he said softly trying to tug her arm. She pulled away and turned her back to him, facing the men before her. Slowly Devon took her pistol from her sash and raised it at one random crew member. The bullet hit him square between the eyes and he fell to the floor.

"Devon!" Jack yanked her back and glared into her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" Lifting her lip into an unforgiving sneer Devon turned away again, shaking off Jack's grip. She slowly began to reload her pistol.

"Is there any man on this ship that was not aboard it when the Echo was attacked." she did not look up as she finished loading the weapon.

"Devon," the voice was Jacobs, a man she had sailed with and at one point quite liked, "We were only working under your fathers orders." his eyes flickered to the pistol as she raised it to another man. He fell, blood seeping from the hole in his scull.

"What were your orders?" she asked Jacobs reloading the pistol once again. Jacobs shifted uneasily.

"To kill all aboard the Echo."

"To kill all aboard the Echo," Devon repeated, her tongue pronouncing each word with a quiet sadness, "So your orders were not to take off Tommy's head, to disembowel Crawford," her voice picked up anger as she raised the pistol again, "To gouge the eyes out of a 54 year old man." again she fired and another man dropped. "Your orders were to kill them! Not torture them!" she lowered her eyes to refill the gun.

"Devon-"

"Fuck you!" she waved the pistol at the pirate and he quivered, sweat breaking out on his head. Again she shot.

"Tell me Jacobs, did any of my men beg for their lives?" she reloaded and raised her eyes to meet Jacobs. He swallowed.

"No Devon, not one man begged."

"Damn right they didn't! They fought, they fought to keep their lives." she shot Jacobs with the same sickening accuracy as she had used on the previous men.

Jack stood behind her, not knowing quite what to do, he couldn't stop her from doing this, and he guessed that these men deserved it but the cold ruthlessness that engulfed Devon scared the living daylights out of him.

He lowered his eyes as another man dropped, silently wishing that it would all just be over.

"What your name?" Devon now asked as again she reloaded her pistol.

"Johnson." the terrified man answered. "Oh," she shot him and Jack grimaced from where he stood. He did understand what Devon was thinking, had it been his crew that had been murdered they way hers had he would have probably been feeling the same however he questioned wither or not he had the cold bloodedness in him to stand and pick off a whole crew in one go.

Another shot rang out. Jack himself would probably just blew the ship up but as he looked up at Devon he saw it was more personal than he could imagine, she had sailed with these men, ate with them, ordered them. He dug into his pocket for a cigarette, with no rum nearby he had to do something. Devon turned round at the sound of the match striking and her eyes flickered over his. The smallest smile curved her lips and Jack suddenly felt terrified. She reached out and plucked the cigarette from his lips.

"I think we have survived too much situations for you to die from lung poisoning." she touched his cheek briefly as she flicked the butt away and returned to her duties. Jack sighed with relief that she hadn't gone completely mad and did know who he was.

Another shot.

Another,

The last body fell at last and Jack sighed with relief. Devon was looking down at the dead crew.

"May God have mercy on your souls." she whispered dropping the pistol and turning to Jack. He wasn't quite sure what to do, embrace her, comfort her, just hold her? Her eyes were blank and Jack done the only thing he could do in these situations.

"Well," he glanced wildly about the death ridden dead, "That's going to give you a mean reputation." his grin was rewarded with a small and she fell forward into his arms.

"Its over Jack, its finished."

Dont worry still one chappie to go, just to let you know whats to become of Jack and Dev


	15. Endings And The Echo

i do not own potc

The waters around the Pearl were thick with mist, the deck was empty save for him and Devon, standing in a silence that needed no words. Her eyes were tired as she gazed out into the quiet mist, it had been days since the death of her father and his crew and Devon had barley spoke, in face Jack was beginning to think she was going to be like this for the rest of her life, it had angered him the previous day and at last he had confronted her about it. She had given him the worst slap he could remember, bruised his cheek it did, and then she had turned with burning eyes and said,

"Can I not have five minutes peace to grieve you impatient swine." Jack had smiled and offered her ten if it kept her hand away from his cheek.

He knew as he stood now that Devon was still there and only needed to find her feet, and when she had he would know because she would no longer be needing the arm that wrapped around her shoulders, in fact she probably wouldn't be needing him at all. She would get her own ship, a new crew and she'd be sailing along side the Pearl with the determination that she had lost so abruptly. Jack smiled and drew her small frame into his chest enjoying for the moment a feeling of being needed, it wasn't often he experienced this, it felt quite strange, but good, he liked it.

Smiling again he tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. His eyes scanned the mist as it stirred in the distance, for a moment he tensed wondering what ship was going to be so close, sails peeked and Jack grinned as he watched the ship moving gracefully through the mist, pale, palest ship he'd ever seen. It shimmered, not really there, a ghost. Pulling Devon from his body she stared up at him wondering why she had been disturbed from her comfortable embrace. He tucked a stray hair from her eyes and turned her by the shoulders to face the ocean. The Echo glided swiftly, turning in a wide arc. Devon smiled wistfully as the ship turned and began to seep back into the mist.

"Waiting for you." Jack murmured as the ghost ship disappeared. Devon nodded and smiled up at him,

"It was the witch," she said softly, "It must have been." Jack nodded his agreement.

"Suppose I can ask her next time I see her, according to her I'll be needing her help."

"What could possible happen next that means we have to go and get help from her." Jack raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Aye Jack Sparrow, we. If you think for one moment I'm letting you out of my sight you've got another thing coming." she smiled and pulled him closer, "Besides apparently there's a baby on the way in a few years time, I'd rather it was with you than anybody else."

Jack only smiled and rested his chin on her head once again.

"Aye luv, perhaps we should start practising for it now?" Devon grunted into his chest. "Come on luv, its been ages! I'm going through a second virginity." Devon laughed and pulled away.

"Stop moaning and I'll think about it." she turned to walk away towards the stairs.

"You give me five minutes darling and you'll be the one moaning." he grinned as he followed her.

"Five minutes Jack?" she threw a look over her shoulder, "Is that it?" He huffed at her joke and followed her into the cabin.

"Didn't think you'd be able to handle much more luv,"

"Try me."

"Ok."

Im so Moulin Rouge, i cant think of a story line! I want to keep writing but about what? You guys give me some ideas and i'll churn them out into a story.

THANKS EVERYBODY WHO REVEIWED THIS STORY AND THE LAST ONE I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE EMAIL ME WITH ANY IDEA'S YOU VE GOT, MY FINGERS ARE ALREAD ICHING TO WRITE SOMETHING NEW THANKIES XXXXXXXXX


End file.
